Meet the Sea Kings
by xXHaruchiruXx
Summary: Michiru is stunned with the news of her mother's death and has to return to her family in London. Will she have the resolve of returning to the place she once was exiled from? To face the ones she long thought she put behind?
1. Kaiou Yuri (Update 2-17-17)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, it's characters and additional elements belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and their belonging owners. just borrowing some ideas and characters ;)

Meet the Sea Kings  
Chapter 1: Kaiou Yuri

* * *

Haruka drove at full speed towards her house. The previous call she had a few minutes ago filled her with terror. She stepped on the pedal of her Ferrari at full speed. Setsuna, as appalling as ever, had requested Haruka to interrupt her training at the race track and summoned her home, for Michiru's sake. Then the senshi of time hung up without telling Haruka what was going on. The blonde fruitlessly tried to contact the Outer Senshi several times by using both her communicator and cellphone. Haruka slapped the steering wheel.

 _Just what in the world happened? Why weren't they picking up her calls?_ She grunted and clenched her teeth as nasty thoughts of whatever that may have happened flooded her mind.

Avoiding every possible car and obstacle in her way she eventually spotted their house by the cliff. Drifting her Ferrari into the drive way like the pro she was, Haruka stepped on the brake coming to an abrupt halt and jumped out of her car running towards her house. Just as she was heading to her room she stopped in her tracks when she saw both Michiru and Setsuna kneeling on the floor of the living room. The dark green haired woman cradled Michiru in an embrace while the aqua haired cried her heart out.

Haruka gulped and looked at them in horror. _What possibly could have happened to leave her Michiru in such state?_

With caution she approached them and knelt by her girlfriend. Michiru kept crying without solace. Haruka looked at her lover helplessly then her teal eyes gazed Setsuna's inquiringly. Haruka placed a hand over Michiru's shoulder not really sure of what to say or what to do.

"She received a call from her family in London." Setsuna replied in a dry voice.

By the sound of Setsuna's voice and Michiru's reaction it seemed like whatever happened was very grave. Setsuna scowled.

"M-mother…" Michiru began saying between sobs. Michiru inhaled deeply while trying to regain her composure.

Haruka looked at her girlfriend very concerned, her voice calm and tender, "What happened Michiru?"

Michiru slowly raised her sight and her puffy blue eyes met those of Haruka. The blonde gave her an affectionate smile and carefully wiped away Michiru's tears. Michiru took a deep breath and between sniffs spoke to her lover with a trembling voice, "Mother passed away…"

Michiru wasn't able to compose herself no more and cried once more, this time throwing herself towards Haruka and embracing her tightly.

"Michi… I—I am sorry…" replied Haruka bending to kiss the head of the sea senshi.

* * *

Haruka gave Michiru a last look before carefully closing the door to their room. Teal eyes painfully watched the sniffing Michiru, whom still in her dream wept sadly. Soon after Haruka's arrival, both her and Setsuna helped Michiru to bed where she cried herself to sleep.

Setsuna remained silent while resting her back against the cool hallway's wall.

"She's asleep." Haruka said taking a deep breath. "Now… Do you mind telling me what happened?" she asked Setsuna.

The green haired swept her hair behind her ear before giving Haruka a serious look. "We were preparing supper when Michiru got a call. She looked strangely at the cellphone, not knowing who was calling, but she answered anyways."

"A few seconds after she answered, she froze with shock. She was so flabbergasted that her cellphone fell on the floor. Worried, I picked it up and inquired who it was. Addressing himself as Katsuki Yasashii, an old butler to the Kaiou family, the man announced his mistress's passing."

Haruka looked at Setsuna surprised and in disbelief.

"It seemed that Michiru's mother suffered from heart illness for some time, thus making her very fragile. As time passed she got weaker. For what Katsuki-san said, Kaiou-san was found dead in bed early in the morning."

"Wow…" Haruka combed her fingers through her hair. No wonder her girlfriend bereaved like she did. She felt a quick sting in her heart when she remembered her own mother's passing and how distraught it had made her.

"Katsuki-san wondered if Michiru could make it tomorrow to London for Kaiou Yuri-san's funeral service."

Haruka was dismayed, "Ah… I guess… Did he mention time?"

"Tomorrow at six in the evening to allow the son and daughters of Kaiou-san to be able to assist."

"Where is this again?"

"Lambeth, London."

"London…"

"Yes. With luck it could take you two 12 hours or so to get there. The oldest sister, Kaiou Shioko is currently in Los Angeles, California, promoting her latest line of shoes and Aizen-kun, the youngest Kaiou, had a concert in South Korea. He should be boarding the plane towards London by now."

Haruka blinked startled. "Wow, you are quite informed, aren't you?"

Setsuna gave her a satisfied, confident smile. "Gathering information has always been one of my fortes, and besides Katsuki-san sounded like such a polite and amiable man over the phone."

Haruka gave her a saddened smile and looked at her watch. It was 7:18pm. She originally had in mind getting home after a long day at the track and after eating a delicious supper and taking a warm, well deserved bath, she had high hope to cuddle with her lover. Sadly, that was no more. She had to arrange transportation to London, prepare their suitcases and travel bags, cancel appointments for the next days, all these while supporting the afflicted Michiru. She frowned and face palmed as she took another look at the clock and realized Hotaru's absence.

"Hotaru called a little after Katsuki-san's call, she requested staying over Small Lady's home for the night, which of course and specially due to recent events, I agreed to without further ado."

"Oh, thank you Setsuna." Haruka said a little ashamed, for that she was the one meant to pick up their daughter from the little princess's house. After Setsuna's call she had completely forgotten to pick up their daughter and only had in mind to help the troubled senshi.

"Take a bath and get some sleep, I will arrange your transportation Haruka-san." Said Setsuna with sympathetic eyes. Haruka smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, you are the best." Setsuna smiled reassuringly. Haruka turned around and entered her room.

Setsuna's smile saddened and frowned. She had a few things to take care of before going to sleep.

* * *

Michiru frowned and moaned in her sleep. Her heart raced rapidly and her features were full of sweat.

 _A little aqua haired girl ran through hollow, darkened hallways. Tightly, she held her dolphin plush against her terrified, little chest. The more she ran the more endless the somber hallway seemed. Old chandeliers and lightning lit her way as she kept running. She made sudden stops at every door she could find and would try to open them all without luck. Breathing was beginning to become difficult and the lack of light didn't help much either. Gust, rain and lightning raged on the grounds of the olden manor. Her deep blue eyes filled with terror and tears when she heard hard, unsteady footsteps and wicked laugher. She clenched her teeth and her eyes darted all ways trying to look for a way out._

 _"I am home little princess."_

 _The windows abruptly hit the wooden frames as the gusty night forcefully sprung them open. Lightning and thunder fell as the storm seethed. She gulped deeper and fastened her pace. The little girl grimaced at the foul smell of alcohol and perfume._

 _"Playful aren't you? Stop playing games and greet your papa."_

 _Blue eyes stared in terror at the wall in front of her; she had reached the end of the hallway. Her little heart raced faster than ever, her breathing increasing rapidly. The footsteps that followed stopped. She froze. She could hear mocking giggles. Dark mocking eyes glared at the little girl. She slowly turned around._

Haruka exited the bathroom in the quietest way she could and sneaked into bed. Lightly lifting up their comforter she snuggled to her lover. Resting on her side she looked at her lover with empathy and worry. Michiru was taking deep breaths and she seemed restless, "No, go away. Leave me alone—"she bemoaned in her sleep. Haruka's hand swiped some wet locks of aquamarine hair away from the fidgety Michiru. Haruka winced.

 _The tall man stood in front of the little girl, his grin showing teeth. Her little nose sneezed away the stench that emerged from him. Lightning fell; an almost empty crystal bottle was on the man's hand, his garments unsightly. The little girl stepped backwards as much as she could till she hit the wall. She looked at him with fright and repulsion. The man drank the little liquid still left in the bottle and threw it against the floor._

 _"How bothersome. Well no worries, I have my princess to cheer me up."_

 _He leaned towards his daughter, his hand reaching towards her as he grinned sleazily. Fear overpowered the child._

"Michiru…"

 _The little girl's eyes flinched as she expected the worst._

"Michiru…"

Haruka felt powerless for not knowing what troubled her lover. She gave Michiru repeated gentle kisses and snuggled the smaller woman tightly. "I am here love." Haruka replied in a low tone, reassuring her partner. "I am here for you Michiru. I will protect you no matter what." Closing her eyes and intertwining her hands with those of the smaller girl their foreheads lightly touched, their planet signs shone.

 _The gusts began giving out and the rain cleared up. The windows slowly stopped flapping._

 _"Go away."_

 _With her heart in her throat the little girl gulped and dared to open her eyes. She gasped surprised. The tempest had unexpectedly stopped. The man was no longer in front of her; instead someone dressed in a white shirt and blue pants that looked around her age stood in front of her. His little hand let go what had seemed to be a scimitar like sword; fading into stardust before hitting the ground. The little girl looked at him astounded. The little boy turned around, teal eyes looking at her warmly. Smiling at her ever so amiably he approached the little girl and kissed her forehead. The kid held the girl in a tight, reassuring embrace._

 _"Hush, I am here… Michiru."_

"I am here." Repeated Haruka huskily. Startled, Michiru opened her eyes. Her heart raced, her breathing was agitated. Worried teal eyes contemplated her, the blonde embracing her firmly. Michiru sighed relieved; her savior was there.

"Michiru… are you alright?" asked Haruka worriedly as she kissed Michiru's tears away.

Michiru slowly nodded her head, "I am… Now that I know that you are here." Michiru gripped tightly Haruka's pajamas. Haruka looked at Michiru with concern and curiosity, wondering what or who had troubled the aqua haired so much in her dreams.

"Michiru, what happe-"

"P-please… d-don't. Not now." Michiru slowly shook her head; knowing what the blonde craved to inquire. Michiru winced while trying to oppress a yawn; the nightmare had left her worn out, the passing of her mother astonished and the fact that she knew she had to return to the Kaiou Manor… mortified.

Haruka frowned and sighed deeply, yet did her best to soothe her girlfriend with kisses, caresses and loving words. The blonde smiled heartwarmingly at her mermaid. This is all she could pretty much do till Michiru felt good enough to openly discuss her feelings. Haruka kept hushing and kissing and cradling her lover till the aqua haired was fast asleep.

The senshi of the sky saw over Michiru's petite body to get a better glimpse at the clock on the night table. 8:56pm. The blonde couldn't believe she felt so tired at that hour. Regardless of her weariness she had to stay vigilant and make sure her girlfriend didn't go through any other nightmare. Wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist she held her in a tight embrace.

2:33 am. Haruka sighed frustrated. Her eyes itched and her head ached. As the night grew older it became harder for her to stay awake. After a long struggle she dozed off, losing the fight with Morpheus. A couple of minutes later, Michiru slowly opened her eyes when she felt her lover's embrace relax. Resting her head on Haruka's chest she could hear the steady, strong rhythm of the blonde's heart.

She blushed when she remembered the little Haruka of her dreams; the one who gallantly protected her from her pursuer. Michiru's eyelids became heavier and the soothing ups and downs of Haruka's chest made it very difficult for her to stay awake. Resisting was futile. Before knowing it, she had already joined her girlfriend in deep slumber.

* * *

Michiru's brow twitched as she heard light knocks. She pouted at the door and the silent Setsuna that entered the room. Smiling sympathetically the tall woman sat next to Michiru while looking at the worn-out blonde. She reached the lamp on the table and turned it on.

"I thought she was going to keep watch on you." Setsuna teased blithely.

Carefully letting go of Haruka's embrace, Michiru rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Michiru asked in a voice full of sleep, her hair made a mess. She tried to get her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Three in the morning my dear." Replied Setsuna affectionately as she fixed Michiru's hair, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that her friend looked adorable like that.

"She lasted as long as she could. I woke up soon after I felt her fall asleep, and that wasn't even half an hour ago." Michiru kissed her beloved on the head and then sat. After stretching, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"How are you feeling?"

Michiru embraced her arms around her legs. "I am doing better than before, thank you."

"Glad to hear so."

"I—I am sorry I reacted the way I did." Shrugged Michiru.

Setsuna smiled, "No worries Michiru. Your response was a natural reaction to sadness and loss."

 _Was it?_ Michiru wondered. Yes, her mother's death disturbed and shocked her, but that still wasn't enough to derange her emotionally the way it did. She was feeling a mixture of emotions and she could point out that sorrow for loss wasn't what pained her the most. There was also the issue about going back to her house in London and meeting with the rest of the Kaiou, and surely having to deal with the man that haunted her in her dreams.

Michiru embraced her legs tighter. Setsuna glared at her worriedly, she saw unease and tension in the sea senshi's look.

"Michiru…"

Michiru snapped out of her trance. 'Y-yes?" she asked Setsuna, worry in her tone.

Setsuna placed her hand under Michiru's chin lifting the smaller girl's face. Concerned garnet eyes met troubled blue ones. Setsuna frowned.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Setsuna replied sternly.

"But she's my mother, I—"

"Sometimes those that are alive torment us far more than those that are dead, Michiru. What's wrong? What's troubling you besides your mother's death?" asked Setsuna. Michiru knew she could hardly deceive the gatekeeper of time. Michiru lowered her gaze and remained silent.

"I got you and Haruka airplane tickets to London, but if yo—"

"You got two tickets?" Michiru asked alarmed.

Setsuna staggered, "O-of course. One for you and one for Haruka."

Michiru backed away and looked at the sleeping blonde with troubled eyes.

"She can't go."

Setsuna recoiled with a bit of shock, but swiftly recovered. Michiru was usually calm and collected. Grace, selflessness and kindness were always depicted in her every action. Seeing this fragile, helpless Michiru concerned Setsuna. Neither Haruka nor Michiru mentioned much about their human families or the past that belonged to them and after a few futile attempts of inquiry it had become more than obvious to Setsuna how the whole meddling annoyed them.

"You know she won't let you go by yourself. Especially after she knows how all this situation has affected you."

Michiru exhaled despondently. Setsuna was right. The aqua haired tidied up some ruffled bangs of Haruka's face and gave her a gentle smile.

"You are right Setsuna…" Michiru sighed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I need my guardian angel by my side… it's just…" said Michiru, trying to keep her serenity.

Setsuna raised and eyebrow.

"It's so complicated. Just when I thought I had turned the page of my terrible childhood I learn my mother passed away and I know I have to go give my farewells to her… and—after many years I will get to see people that I haven't seen it what seems to be forever... Katsuki-san, Momoko-san and… father—for heavens sake… my father..." Michiru held her face with her hands, "I am an emotional wreck right now… I am sorry…" The aqua haired sniffed, tears running through her pinkish cheeks.

Setsuna stared at her caringly; she moved some wet strands of hair behind Michiru's ear and took away some tears. "You are not alone mermaid. You have me, a wise time keeper. You have Hotaru, our sweet daughter and soldier of death and rebirth; and then you have her. See that childish looking blonde next to you?" asked Setsuna pointing at the sleeping Haruka. Michiru followed the older woman's finger.

"There is no one in this Universe that adores you more than she does. When a Uranian falls in love, the devotion to their loved ones transcends all obstacles. She will take down the sun, the stars or the moon if you request so. She will protect you and make sure you are alright at all costs, even if it means endangering herself; and may the heavens have mercy on those that dare hurt or oppose their loved ones for that they are unforgiving to them."

Michiru blushed and smiled lightly. She looked down at her lover with amorous eyes.

"You see… soon after I awoke as Sailor Neptune and had visions of the silence I left London. As expected, my family didn't take those news pretty well. Not that my parents really cared after all. Soon I became an outcast, rejected by them. By the time I arrived to Tokyo I dreamed more of the Silence and of Haruka. As I fought harder daimons every time I knew I needed to find this person that would help me prevent the approaching silence; I needed this partner to help me fulfill our mission. Little I knew that day I left London that I had embarked on the quest of finding my soul mate." Michiru replied in a low voice, her cheeks reddened.

Setsuna stared intently at Michiru without making a sound, at least for her relief, the senshi of the sea seemed calmer.

"The other reason why I also left was because Lambeth is the dwelling of the highly dysfunctional Kaiou family. And that includes him of course, my father—the man that had tortured me, my siblings and mother for most of our lives." Michiru sighed agonizingly, swallowing her tears. There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Does Haruka know of this? Of what happened with your father?"

Michiru shook her head, "I have never wanted to trouble her with such petty things."

The wiser woman sighed, "Petty things? Michiru…"

"It's alright… I have grown up, and besides... it's not like… I can run much from it anymore, no?" asked Michiru weakly while trying to force a smile.

Setsuna sighed. "After having told me this, you are still willing to go? Would you like me to accompany you?"

Michiru shrugged. "No, that's alright. I know you have many things to take care of, and I wouldn't like to trouble you any further. Thank you regardless. I guess I will be fine since I will have my bouncer by my side." Kidded Michiru lightly.

Setsuna looked at her concerned. Michiru hugged her older friend and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for caring and listening. I feel much better now."

Setsuna smiled feebly. "Fix your luggage while I prepare you some tea and snacks. We have to leave soon if we want to get to the airport in time." Reminded Setsuna before standing up and walking to the door. "Also, wake her up." Michiru nodded and sighed. Setsuna gave her friend a last look.

 _What brutalities had that man caused Michiru for her to be this broken?_ _Dysfunctional Kaiou?_ The older woman walked out of the room pondering that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea for the sea senshi and her partner to go to London.

Michiru threw on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. This was one of those things you didn't want to do, but had to do. She looked at the blonde next to her and loathed the fact that she had to wake up her up. Haruka was so deeply asleep that she hadn't heard the conversation that Setsuna and Michiru just had. With pain in her heart and ignoring second thoughts, Michiru began patting Haruka's shoulder.

* * *

Haruka looked groggily out the window, resting her face on her hand. Little lights embellished the city at dawn. The city of Tokyo began looking smaller as the airplane immersed into the clouds. She tried to oppress a yawn and rubbed her puffy eyes. Michiru looked at her lover with pity and lightly squeezed her lover's hand. Haruka looked at Michiru with exhausted eyes and a tender sleepy smile. Michiru took Haruka's face on her hands and kissed the lips of her lover and encouraged her to sleep. Haruka lightly shook her head and smiled encouragingly.

The quickest route Setsuna could employ for them consisted of a one-way trip from Tokyo to London, a twelve hour and 18 minutes flight, or so the ticket stated. In a couple of hours they would reach the place where she grew up, and though that could bring comfort to many, it didn't to her. Not so long ago she thought forgotten that painful, dark past. There was no more Silence, no Dark Moon Circus and no more Galaxia to trouble her or her loved ones. Now she could enjoy herself with her _family_ and friends.

Michiru scoffed… how ignorant of her part.

* * *

 _An elegant woman around her 40's looked sternly at the young ladies that played the violin and viola before her. She fanned herself with a fancy fan while analyzing the girl's movements; her aquamarine hair was tidied up in a bun. The oldest around her mid-teens, had a beautiful dark blue mane and intense amethyst eyes. The youngest, around seven years old, rocked back and forth in content while playing her violin, eyes closed; she had her aquamarine wavy hair picked up in a bow and wore a nice, light white summer dress._

 _It was the middle of summer and the sun shone brightly; the breeze was very nice and comforting. Laughter could be heard outside the room. The older girl tried to peek with the corner of her eye outside the window. A grin was worn in her lips when she saw some kids playing. She slipped her bow accidentally missing the rhythm. She gulped hoping her mother's hadn't noticed. The woman sighed irritated; she placed the fan on her lap._

 _"Stop. Begin all over again."_

 _The oldest grunted, "It was just a small mistake, I-it won't happen again."_

 _"You have missed more than 10 notes in the past 5 minutes Shioko. You thought I wouldn't notice? You are very distracted child. I need you to focus, now from the beginning."_

 _"What? You must be kidding me." Shioko refuted gritting her teeth. The aqua haired girl stared at the teen._

 _"Those children have your attention child. This inattention makes you careless, clumsy and absent-minded. Playing a musical instruments demands of the utmost attention. There's no harmony in your music. If it weren't for Michiru's flawless violin I would have died of revulsion by now. A dying animal could make better noises than those your viola has been making today Shioko. How do you expect that racket to be enjoyable at all? Why can't you be a little more like your sister and play that instrument properly?"_

 _Shioko scoffed, "L-like for real mother? We have been practicing all damn day long, for almost every darn day of Summer… which… just happens, is going to end soon! Michiru and I are stuck here practicing with these stupid instruments day and night instead of having fun like normal children do!" Shioko demanded. The smaller girl gulped, shrugging her shoulders and hugging her violin._

 _The woman took a deep breath and did her best to compose herself; her patience exhausting._

 _"Shioko, we have already spoken of this—"_

 _Dark purple eyes flamed with anger. Shioko threw her bow on the floor. The woman gasped. Michiru recoiled._

 _"My youth is wearing out, I want to have fun, I want to have a boyfriend and do the things I want! Not play music! I want to make gorgeous dresses and breathtaking shoes! I don't want to—"_

 _Shioko was slapped on the cheek. Michiru flinched._

 _"You will never become a proper lady with that attitude Shioko. Why do you keep insisting of being part of the mediocre average society? You are a Kaiou! That name alone enacts respect and is worldwide renown because their members have managed to attain outstanding feats throughout the generations. Do you think your ancestors had easy lives filled with mundane non-sense and were chasing dumb dreams? No, they had to obtain their place by sacrificing all and giving up their dreams. As the oldest heir to the Kaiou name you—"_

 _"Maybe I don't want to be a Kaiou no more…" Shioko muttered as she caressed her throbbing cheek._

 _Purple eyes glared at the teen._

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 _"…maybe I don't want to be a Kaiou no more, mother." Replied Shioko seriously while trying to hide her fright._

 _The woman walked to her oldest child, their faces separate only by inches._

 _"You dare defy me?"_

 _Shioko gulped and replied with a shaky voice, "W-what's the use of pleasing a crowd if we are hollow in the inside? What's the purpose of being a soulless marionette just because the Kaiou name denotes so?"_

 _The woman looked at the teen with terrible eyes, a storm of emotions mixed in them._

 _Agony. Regret. Revulsion. Hate._ _Michiru could feel all those negative emotions suffocating her, she trembled in fear, tears forming in her terrified eyes. The woman bee-lined her younger daughter._

 _"Momoko-san!" the woman called._

 _A chubby, grey haired maid quickly entered the room, "Yes, my'lady?"_

 _"Prepare Michiru for her etiquette class."_

 _The maid looked preoccupied at the troubled scene, the slapped girl, the perplexed child and the angered woman then looked at the clock. It was way to early for that class._

 _"Madam, Lady Michiru's class is…"_

 _"Do I have to repeat myself?"_

 _The maid quickly offered her apologies and went to Michiru. "Come on little lady, let's get you ready." Replied Momoko trying to contain her tears._

 _"Demo, Nana…" the girl stuttered._

 _Kneeling down, Momoko grabbed Michiru and quickly began to exit the room. Michiru looked hopelessly at her older sister and how the mother walked towards a leather lash._

 _Still caressing her burning cheek, Shioko grunted while tears flowed down her cheeks, she knew what approached was far worse._

 _Momoko closed the door shut and held Michiru tightly as they both heard Shioko's begs and screams and the incessant lashes._

 _"You are a dead cause! I don't even know why I struggle so much with you! Not only you are undisciplined, but you are also a hopeless, foolish girl that daydreams of the impossible! There are no such things as dreams for the Kaiou, much less the possibility that we can get to do what we want and let alone love the one our heart longs for!"_

 _The maid took many deep breaths before regaining her strength and running away with the petrified child._

* * *

A lashing sound opened Michiru's eyes wide-open.

 _Another nightmare? No… a memory. And a very bad one. What time was it now?_

Michiru tried to adjust her eyes, there was daylight. She moved her head from the comfortable position it was in as it leaned on Haruka's shoulder and rubbed her weary eyes. She stretched and oppressed a yawn. She had a blanket covering her. She then looked at the blonde that appeared to be not only muddled while looking at an infomercial, but was almost dozed off.

"You seem entertained." Michiru joked lightly.

Haruka looked at her girlfriend with an exhausted look. "Hmm?"

"Quickie-sure-a-lot-knifes?" asked Michiru in a sardonic tone as she tried to understand what the man at the infomercial said.

"That guy has been at it for more than an hour saying how wonderful those knives are. Regrettably that's the only channel we can see for now. I am so fed up with that annoying guy that I am about to give them a call to buy every darn knife just to ensure he will shut up." Replied Haruka aggrieved.

Michiru smiled at her lover's reaction and at the thought of Uranus using one of those knifes instead of the Space Sword.

"We might as well get one, so that you can have it as a backup for your sword." She joked.

"What? How dare you compare those pieces of crap to my sword?"

Michiru giggled lightheartedly.

"Heavens know which metals were used in the construction of those things, my sword on the other hand, is a detailed, fine smithy forged by some... person... maybe an famous Uranian demi-god and it's made out of the finest… ah, well—"Haruka blanked out for that she didn't knew the materials that her sword were composed of.

Michiru giggled even more, "Made out of the finest pure heart?" Michiru giggled.

Haruka blushed and looked away to hide embarrassment. "I-I guess…"

"I am teasing you Haruka." Michiru kissed her girlfriend's reddened cheek.

"If it helps I have no idea what my mirror is made of, or who made it. So we are even."

Haruka lightly nodded and looked out of the window, her cheeks still brightened with a rosy tone.

Michiru hugged Haruka's arm, "Thank you." Haruka turned.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for cheering me up and taking care of me."

Haruka smiled at her girlfriend and took Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Anytime."

"I believe I have napped enough, now try to get some rest, zombie lover of mine."

Haruka blushed faintly and shrugged. Sleep didn't sound like a bad idea after all.

* * *

Updated: 2/17/17. Hey folks, sorry for the huge delay, many life changes here, but promise will find time to finish this story and continue writing up a few more I have for sailor Moon. looking into the files of this story, decided to go back to it and added a few details to it, so, if you have the time, re-read this chapter so you can learn a few new things about it and refresh your memory for upcoming chapters? Wonderful, see ya soon!

BTW, YES for Sailor Moon Crystal Season 4!


	2. Kaiou Aizen (Updated 2-26-17)

I have received a lot of great feedback for the first chapter, thank you for the support! I will do my best to keep adding the consequent chapters as fast as I can. Thanks for coping with me!

This version has been updated on 2/26/2017; please review for that I have made some significative additions and changes. 

* * *

Meet the Sea Kings

Chapter 2: Kaiou Aizen

It was drizzling by the time that Haruka and Michiru arrived to London. The flight managed to arrive a little earlier than expected regardless of the turbulence and the gusty winds the pilots had to deal with on their way.

After they gathered their belongings they quickly looked for the car rental booth to pick up their transport. Haruka couldn't subdue her excitement when she learned that Setsuna had gotten for them the Gran Turismo Convertible MC Centennial Edition. Michiru smiled at her girlfriend's thrilled and childish reaction.

They walked to the entrance of the building, were they meant to meet the chauffeur that would bring them the car. Michiru dialed a number in her smartphone. Haruka moaned displeased.

"What's taking him so long? He should have been here by now."

"Take it easy love, your new toy is on the way. Not everyone is a skilled driver like yourself." Kidded Michiru as she tidied her hair and clothes.

"It's a magnificent machine, not a toy… and yes I know not everyone if as gifted as I am when driving, but this guy most be related to turtles or snails." Haruka grumbled and tapped the floor impatiently.

"Well, I really cannot blame him. He's driving a very expensive car, might as well lose his job if something happened to- Good evening Setsuna. Yes, recently arrived…No, we already got our luggage…Yes, we are now waiting for the car. Hai, she's very excited about it—" Michiru told her dark haired friend with a mischievous snicker.

Haruka blushed and pouted a little, "Don't address me as if I were a child…" she mumbled looking away from Michiru.

* * *

The couple waited a few more minutes until Haruka's eyes caught sight of the blue sports car. She gulped in awe and had a beam of delight in her face when the car was parked in front of them.

"Good evening sir, madame. Welcome to London. Mr. Tenou I presume?" Asked the young man that emerged from the car. Haruka glared at the driver and sighed.

"Yes, I am Haruka Tenou." The blonde replied paying little attention to him. Michiru said her farewells to Setsuna before hanging up.

"Mr. Tenou may I please verify your paperwork?"

"Yes, yes, here you have." Haruka swiftly handed the man her VISA and all the paperwork related to the car before rocketing towards it. Michiru and the man looked at the blonde with surprise then chuckled. Some nearby people approached the vehicle to get a better look at it.

"Isn't it a beauty? It's my first time driving one! I read that it can reach 60mph in less than 5 seconds and—"

"Its top speed reaches 185mph. It has a 4.7 L V-8 engine with 454 hp and a 384 ft-lb torque… it has carbon fiber door handles, side mirrors and rear spoiler!" declared Haruka as she performed a full 360 inspection on the luxurious vehicle.

Michiru snickered, "She's a great sports cars enthusiast."

"S-She?" asked the man puzzled. Michiru giggled.

"Dear mother of Jesus, what a gorgeous engine. Such exquisite craftsmanship…" Haruka thoughtlessly replied as she kept examining the car. A brunette stared strangely at Haruka, "That cutie looks just like the winner of the latest FIA World Endurance Championship."

"That oriental blond lad?" asked a man next to the brunette.

"Oh, that's the one. Haruka led the #27 numbered golden Alfa Romeo last year to victory." Replied Michiru proudly.

The crowd recoiled and opened their eyes and mouth in shock. Excited they began taking out their phones and requested taking photos with the famous driver.

"Wait! Isn't that the famous Japanese violin prodigy, Michiru Kaiou?!" exclaimed a young man. "Oh my God, yes she is! How could I had missed it, she's with her boyfriend!" "Oh my, they look so perfect!" "He's such a hottie!" "She's so cute!"

The couple shrugged. "Ara, ara… there goes us keeping a low profile…" commented Michiru with a voice of defeat. Suddenly they were surrounded by several hysterical people. The couple were back to back.

"We have to go now. More people are showing up by the second." Muttered Michiru. Haruka nodded, "Agreed."

Protectively, Haruka stood in front of her girlfriend and spoke to the crowd trying to be as charming and polite as possible. "Though we appreciate your warm welcome, we are currently running late to a personal appointment. We apologize for our quick departure. Please keep supporting us. Thank you." The blonde bowed to the crowd, quickly snatched the key's from the flabbergasted chauffer and opened the car's door to Michiru.

"He's such a gentleman!" "Why can't I have a boyfriend like him!?"

Haruka waved goodbye to the crowd before entering the car. Putting both hands on the steering wheel she sighed relieved and quickly departed the place. "It's nice to know we are famous here too."

"Not necessarily. Some people recognized us and probably the rest went with the hype of seeing two good looking, rich and elegant women as ourselves." Kidded Michiru. "Either way, we escaped them. Now try to find the exit of this airport Haruka. I don't want us to be late."

The blonde smirked boldly, "Heh, we won't be late."

"Oh no, don't even think about it. I won't let you sprint this thing to its limit under this rain."

"But Michi—"

Haruka scowled and sighed when Michiru gave her _the look_. Beethoven No. 9 _Kreutzer's_ ringtone began playing. Michiru searched her Coach purse and picked up her mobile. Haruka wore the stupidest delighted grin while admiring the insides of the car. Haruka looked at Michiru a bit surprised when she heard her girlfriend speaking with a perfect British accent. Michiru hung up after a few minutes and looked at her watch, turning thoughtful.

"Who was it?"

"It was one of the Manor's butlers. He said the burial would take place at Nunhead Cemetery… and he also requested a favor."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Michiru looked at the signs outside.

"Drive towards Terminal B Haruka. We are going to pick up my brother."

"Uh… Aizen-kun, the piano enthusiast?"

Michiru nodded, "Good, you remember. He happens to be a great fan of yours. He's going to be ecstatic when he sees you."

"I thought he had arrived a while ago."

"He did, but an… inconvenience happened to his transport."

"Oh… ok."

After they got out of the covered ramp the car began getting wet.

"Ah! It's getting wet!" panicked Haruka.

"Mataku Haruka… Let me remind you that it's raining and unless this car has an invisible shield or force field, and by the looks of it, it doesn't; it's going to get wet. Oh, and no speeding." Scoffed Michiru.

Haruka agonizingly moaned and sighed defeated as she hit the pedal on the car and drove away.

* * *

The violinist looked attentively at her surroundings, Haruka stood by her, both hands inside her pockets. The blonde wore a Daytona 500 cap and Michiru a purple and orange scarf with Mediterranean designs to try to regain some anonymity. There was no sight of the teenager. Michiru sighed and took out her phone. Standing in front of a huge board, Haruka searched for Aizen's flight number; it had landed a few hours ago.

"Your brother's flight arrived 3 hours ago Michiru, yet he told you he's still here?" inquired Haruka curiously.

"Yes, he just texted me he's still around." Answered Michiru while texting.

"Ah, I see… I am surprised he didn't arrange transportation. Did he mention why he didn't?"

"No Haruka, he didn't. Then again, he's a big fan of yours. Maybe it was on purpose." mentioned Michiru dryly while texting.

"Oh." Haruka scratched her head, she suddenly felt in the North Pole. She sighed and did her best to remain quiet for a few minutes. "Does he know where we are?"

"I just wrote our location to him."

"Oh, ok. Um… How does he look like?" stammered Haruka, feeling unease at Michiru's sudden aloofness.

Michiru took her eyes away from the screen and looked at the pained blonde, she sighed, "He's a 14 years old, thin teenager with short wavy aquamarine hair and eyes like mine."

"Oh, alright got it. A male mini version of you." Haruka tried to joke, but got quickly shut down by Michiru's cold glare.

Lots of people walked by the couple, and after a few minutes there was still no sign of Aizen. Haruka scowled at Michiru's bitterness and decided to speak.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Well… you know…about us?"

"What about us?"

Haruka scoffed, "About us… being a couple?"

"Well aren't you extra curious today, my dear Haruka?"

"Well pardon me for prying. This is my first time meeting this boy and I would like to make a good impression… after all, he's not only your brother, but a fan of mine. And then, well… I don't know if he would feel uncomfortable with us being a couple." Haruka replied.

"I think he knows and I don't think he would mind our relationship. He's very open minded." Michiru giggled lightly.

"You think…?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I haven't told him if that is what you are wondering, but being such a huge fan of yours he most know." Michiru smiled.

"At least I made you smile some, the surrounding awkwardness was killing me…" Haruka pouted while looking at the floor.

The aqua haired felt terrible, she had unintentionally mistreated her girlfriend with her cold behavior. Michiru quickly hugged Haruka and lifted the blonde's chin.

"I am sorry love. Hurting you wasn't my intention. I… I got caught up in my thoughts, which happen to be surrounded by a lot of negativity lately. I am so sorry. Would you forgive me?" She looked at Haruka with pitiful, apologetic blue eyes.

The blonde snickered, gave her lover a kiss on the forehead and returned the hug. She then stared at Michiru's eyes. "I could never stay mad at such cute, big and remorseful sapphires, could I?"

After a few seconds of staring intently at each other the couple shared a loving kiss. Then the blonde took away her lips from Michiru when she heard both of their names echo. They both looked behind them and saw a young aqua haired man struggling his way out of a group of people.

"That him?"

Michiru nodded and smiled, "That's my little brother."

Haruka held Michiru's hand and kissed it, then intertwined both hands and gave a little reassuring grip.

Michiru sighed amorously, she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. She knew she had hit the jackpot finding such an amazing soulmate like her soldier of the wind and skies.

The sea senshi couldn't suppress her surprise as she saw her _smaller_ brother approach her. He looked at her with tender blue eyes and shaggy, aquamarine hair with some random purple locks. He wore a tan leather trench coat and black slacks. Michiru gulped, a knot was forming at the back of her throat. It had been so long since she last saw her beloved little brother. Now he was as tall as she was. He had grown up so much.

"Onee-sama, I can't believe you are here." He embraced Michiru tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aizen-kun…"

The boy's hug took Michiru by surprise, to think that he would react so lovingly towards her after such a long time and after her sudden departure. Aizen squeezed his sister before letting her go and he faced the blonde. Speechless and dumbfounded he stared at Haruka. His cheeks reddened.

"Hey." Haruka smirked.

He quickly bowed at her and nervously stretched his hand.

"T-Tenou Haruka-sama… I-It's a pleasure to meet you!" he greeted timorously.

Haruka sweat dropped a little and scratched her cheek. She reached for his hand and shook it.

Letting go of their shake he stared at his hands in wonder and heaved a sigh.

"I am a very big fan of yours Tenou-sama. I have all the music you have performed in and videos of your races including last year's FIA's Championship. I also follow your 3 blogs and buy the magazines in which you are featured." The boy was unable to contain his joy.

Haruka backed some, "My, another devoted Kaiou." Haruka joked lightly. Aizen's bright smile reminded her of Michiru's.

Haruka quickly turned serious when she remembered the reason why they were there. She quickly bowed respectably. "Aizen-kun—I am sorry for your loss."

The boy's look softened and he smiled tenderly at her, "Thank you Tenou-sama. I appreciate it. And I thank you too Onee-sama for paying a visit. I know how hard this whole occasion most be for you. Yes, I am saddened for my mother's loss, but I am also glad she won't suffer anymore."

Haruka frowned and Michiru smiled sympathetically at her brother, "We better get going."

* * *

It was drizzling by the time they were driving through London's Borough of Southwark. Haruka looked at Michiru whom looked outside the window at the forestry around them; she also peeked at Aizen that also seemed to be lost in thought while observing the landscape. The siblings were resting their faces over their right hand. Haruka chuckled.

"Hmm?" asked Michiru turning her head to face Haruka.

"You two are so alike."

"Really?" asked Aizen and Michiru at the same time. They blushed and Haruka chuckled.

"Hey, don't make fun of us." Michiru pouted.

"I didn't mean to say it to upset you. It's cute actually." Replied Haruka teasingly.

Michiru glared at her girlfriend then sighed. She looked out of the window again, uncertainty in her eyes. Leaves smeared in different tones of green, yellow and orange dressed the trees surrounding them. The sun was reaching the horizon. Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand and reassured her girlfriend with a smile.

"Aizen-kun?"

"Yes Tenou-sama." Aizen looked at the rear mirror.

"Call me Haruka. There's no need for such honorifics."

The boy flushed, "H-hai, Haruka-sama."

Haruka smirked at the boy's reaction, "Your flight arrived many hours ago, how come you were still in the airport?"

The boy shrugged, "Well… I was told that father's transport would pick me up... but, well…"

Haruka asked concerned, "But? Did something happen to him?"

Aizen shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Haven't really heard of him."

"Oh. Have you Michi?" asked the blonde.

"Frankly, don't know and don't care. He must be in some grotty bar with some random wench while messing up what should be left of his liver…" replied Michiru detachedly. Haruka winced and Aizen shrugged.

After Michiru's words there was silence, a very uneasy silence.

"So… um… were you raised here?" Haruka spoke up; expecting Michiru to answer, but no words came out of her partner.

"No, we are a bit away from our home. We were raised in the borough of Lambeth, Haruka-sama."

"Ah." Replied the clueless blonde.

"How about you Haruka-sama?"

"Me? Well… I grew up in Corsica, France. My family owned a huge orchard and well-regarded winery."

Michiru raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruka with interest, "You never mentioned you lived in Corsica."

"Just like you never mentioned you lived in Lambie." Replied the annoyed blonde.

"Lambeth." The siblings corrected. Haruka grunted.

Michiru's eyebrow twitched while she glared at her girlfriend. Aizen shrieked at the sudden negativity between the lovers.

"A-anyhow, we are approaching Nunhead Cemetery; it's a fascinating place shrouded by mystery. And wait till you see its Victorian surroundings, Haruka-sama—Oh, and the Anglican chapel within it. They are truly breathtaking."

"That sounds fascinating Aizen-san, thank you for caring to keep me informed."

Michiru sulked, "Mataku Haruka…"

"What?"

"Stop acting like a child."

Haruka drove to the sidewalk and came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong with being _slightly_ agitated at the fact that as recent as now I get to learn that my lover lived most of her life in London?" replied Haruka coolly. The boy tensed.

"Probably I didn't want to mention such a thing just like you never mentioned that you were raised in France." Michiru replied angrily.

The couple glared at each other. "Please stop!" begged Aizen. Haruka and Michiru stared at Aizen in awe. "Please…" he continued; "I don't want you fighting as well…please…" he shrugged and sniffed.

Haruka looked at Michiru confused and ashamed. Michiru frowned, "Forgive us Aizen; It wasn't our intention to cause you any additional discomfort."

"Sorry…" slurred Haruka in a rueful tone.

The boy sighed and looked down with tears in his eyes. The rain began to intensify.

A few minutes later Michiru was the one that broke the silence, "Usually when father got out of work he would go to a bar that was near home and would stay there for hours. By the time he got home he would be drunk and like most drunk people he would bicker or pick up any fight with whomever he met on his way. Hearing the endless arguments between him and mother and witnessing his berserk tantrums were the norm every evening at home." Retorted Michiru with a dismayed look.

Haruka swallowed and looked at her lover with regret. Michiru's blue eyes became watery.

The blonde heaved a sigh, "I… I am sorry Michiru."

Michiru placed her hand over Haruka's cheek, "I apologize as well for not telling you this before. About this place. About my father. About the so many terrible and hurtful things I just wanted to forget and leave behind. There are many things of my past that simply hurt too much to remember."

Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand and kissed it, "I am sorry for stirring up your scars." She replied with wounded teal eyes.

"I am terribly sorry Aizen-kun. Please forgive us for our quarreling. This won't happen again." Reassured the blonde before hitting the road again. Wiping off his tears, Aizen smiled.

* * *

It was drizzling by the time they got to the cemetery, they arrived in the late afternoon and the dying sun painted everything in different dyes of orange. The sky was a mixture of blue, pink and purple complemented with grayish clouds. Haruka looked out the window with troubled eyes. They forgot to buy an umbrella. The blonde parked the car and took off her trench coat giving it to Michiru.

"What are you doing?"

"Its water proof, use it."

"But you will get wet."

"It's alright. I am water proof too." Replied Haruka with a wink and a mischievous smile.

"You alright Aizen-kun?"

"Hai Tenou-sama. I am water resistant as well." He replied with an honest smile.

They quickly got out of the car and looked around. The maid had told Michiru that nowadays it wasn't common for the townsfolk to be buried in such grounds, but some exceptions could be made for the wealthy and distinguished. After all, it had been their mistress's wish to be buried in these grounds.

"Do you know where they are gathered?" asked Michiru.

Aizen smiled sadly, "I wasn't told, but I have a hunch of where it could be. Please, follow me."

As they walked they encountered different graves, remains of structures and statues enveloped in a shroud of mystery and ancestry. There was mist around the area and it was a bit cold. It was indeed a bewitching place.

"Mr. Bardsley, mom's music professor remains are a few minutes away. The first time mother and I placed foot in these holy grounds was when he was buried. Back then, mother had been very disturbed by his passing, yet somehow she found this place comforting and soon she became fascinated by it. She found herself visiting this place every Saturday, till her health deteriorated to such a level that she couldn't no more. The last day mother placed foot here, she asked me to accompany her and that very day she told me that she wanted her remains to be next to her beloved master's ones."

Michiru remained silent. Charles Bardsley… a famous musician; the one that had taught her mother how to play the piano and probably the person that her mother had trusted the most. A few months after Michiru departed London she had learned of the illustrious musician's passing while watching the news.

Soon they were able to spot a group of people gathered under a white tent. Men and women, all dressed in black, stood by a gorgeous looking coffin, bouquets of all kinds and colors of flowers were around it. Between chatter, whispers, weeps and sniffs they congregated. Michiru felt a knot in her throat and a twinge in her heart, and came to a halt.

"You sure about this?" asked Haruka with worry. Michiru squeezed her lover's hand, "We are here already, aren't we?" faintly replied Michiru with a smile. A man and two women approached them. The shorter woman embraced Michiru, having tears in her eyes.

"Okaerinasai, Ojou-sama." greeted the grey haired man.

Michiru smiled warmly at the elderly that for fourteen years had taken care of her, "Katsuki-san, Miss. Greta, Momoko-san." She greeted her old butler and maids returning their hugs.

Gray eyes inspected Haruka from head to toes; Katsuki fixed his perfectly pointy mustache. Haruka looked at the man a little concerned and somewhat intimidated. Katsuki was taller than her and for being an old man, he looked buffed and in really good shape. "You must be Tenou-sama. A pleasure meeting you." Greeted Katsuki bowing at her.

"N-Nice to meet you too… K-Katsuki-san, was it?"

"Yes, Tenou-sama, it's an honour to finally be able to meet Lady Michiru's significant other… and also for being Master Aizen's role model. I will never be able to express enough gratitude for your thoughtfulness."

Haruka blushed and giggled nervously while scratching her head.

"Aizen-kun, you are getting soaked! You are going to catch a cold young master!" complained the tallest and thinner maid Greta, and walked up to the young man and handed him her umbrella then began getting him dry with her shawl. The teen looked a little embarrassed, yet giggled off the sweet gesture.

Katsuki handed Haruka a huge umbrella which she quickly opened to cover herself and Michiru. It wasn't of much use for her after all, because her clothes were already damp, her coat in the other hand had maintained Michiru dry.

"Has it begun?"

"The priest has but merely spoken a few words, the actual burial service hasn't begun yet. It has been delayed to give you time to arrive. Please have a seat." Katsuki showed them their seats.

As soon as they approached the tent the group of people stopped talking. Michiru and her companions walked into the tent to be greeted by prying eyes, smiles and whispering people. The butler showed Michiru and Aizen their chairs.

"Please do sit as well, Tenou-sama."

"Thanks, I will be fine. I am actually a little tired of sit—" Haruka began speaking when she was abruptly interrupted by Greta whom thanked her with a wide smile.

"Thank you for your kindness my dear, I will gladly take this chair. These old legs of mine don't work anymore like they used too."

Haruka sweat dropped, "Y-you are welcome." The blonde walked to Michiru's side and stood by her.

Michiru looked curiously at her surroundings and at the people sitting. Businessmen, prominent musicians and folk of the aristocratic sat among them, Michiru could count with her hand with which she felt comfortable with. "Shioko still hasn't arrived?" she aloofly inquired.

"She's still hasn't arrived Milady. One of her agents called a few minutes ago excusing themselves for being tardy. Apparently, due to the bad weather, their flight was delayed and it will take her a few more hours till she arrives the Motherland. It's rude to commence without her, we know, but the proper thing to do is begin this ceremony before nightfall and also before this weather worsens."

Michiru turned serious. Her older sister wasn't around, not that it surprised her. Shioko had always been known for being a forgetful and detached woman with little commitment or sense of responsibility for many affairs and especially towards their mother. But the Senshi of the Seas had also inspected the area for signs of her father, whom for her relief didn't seem to be around either.

"I see. We are thankful for your patience and understanding Priest Williams. You may commence with the ceremony." Replied Aizen sadly.

The man nodded respectfully at Aizen and stood in front of the coffin. The crowd became silent when the priest cleared his throat.

"Death is a delicate and very natural inevitable part of life and while it simply isn't pleasant to talk about it, we are all involved in its process one way or another, some sooner and others later. Lady Yuri Kaiou's life wasn't a long one, yet this respectable woman—"Williams began preaching. The priest's words became slurred and soon they were no more than indistinguishable echoes as Michiru submerged herself in another memory.

* * *

 _An 8 year old Michiru put away her violin with the uttermost care into its case. She dried up some sweat from her brow and cheeks. She had been practicing with her violin all morning. A little aquamarine haired toddler clapped excited at her. She looked at her little brother with adoring eyes. She thought she could find her mother and ask for permission for her to play with the boy; she was done practicing after all._

 _The little boy gave her the widest smile when she asked him if he wanted to go to the gardens to play. Grabbing his hand they walked out of the music room. As they made their way through the hallways they were greeted by several maids and butlers. The door to the master bedroom sprung open before them. A tall, somber man walked out of the door, his hair and clothes messed up; he was tightening his belt. He gave the children a stern look then stared intently at Michiru._

" _You better turn out to be a better whore than your good for nothing mother." He spoke to the child and snickered at her._

 _The little girl looked at him with confusion and with a little repulsion. The man snorted as he walked away. Michiru peeked into the room. Her mother was kneeling by the bed, her face immersed in sheets and blankets. Yuri cried disconsolately, her sobs muffled by the different fabrics. The little girl approached the woman._

" _Okaa-sama…?"_

 _The woman gasped and gave the little girl a terrified and ashamed look._

" _Oh child, I have never meant for you to see me like this. Weren't you practicing with your violin?" Inquired the woman trying to regain her composition; she tried to stand up. Yuri winced and tightened her teeth as pain struck her. Her dress was torn and had blood stains; her hair was a mess. Her arms and face showed bruises, her makeup a mess. Michiru winced and walked towards her mother._

" _D-don't! Don't get near me, I am horrendous! Don't look at me!"_

 _Michiru stopped and gasped. The toddler giggled and with an unsteady gait walked towards his mother and hugged her. Yuri gasped and looked at her boy._

" _Mamma… pretty…" replied the little boy with a wide grin and laughed with innocence._

 _Yuri's eyes watered even more when she looked at her children in awe. Michiru raised her eyebrows when she saw blood staining the rug beneath her mother._

" _Okaa-sama… what's a whore?" asked little Michiru._

 _In disbelief and ashamed, Yuri buried her face once more in the sheets and fabrics to stifle her cries. She was grasping the covers so hard that her hands turned pale. She couldn't understand why her father had hurt her mother, why she cried or what her father had meant before. There was way too much of the world the little violinist was still ignorant about._

" _I will ask for help." Stated Michiru turning around._

 _Yuri gasped and stretched her hand._

" _D-don't!"_

 _Michiru looked at her mother in awe._

" _P-please don't my dear… please…" Yuri's glassy eyes reflected sorrow and fear._

 _Michiru looked at her mother with wonder. Why wouldn't she want help? She was hurt after all. The little girl took her hand to her chin and pondered; she walked towards the bathroom. Yuri curiously looked at her daughter as she tried to suppress her sobs. Michiru came out of the bathroom with a first aid kit and sat by her mother._

* * *

Aizen gasped when he felt a tear go down his cheek. He frowned. Why had he remembered the time when being no more than a toddler he saw his mother beaten up to a bloody pulp? How could he even remember such things, wasn't he about three years old when that happened? He swallowed some tears and was surprised when he saw Michiru's hand entwined with his own.

Michiru leaned her head against her girlfriend's shoulder, her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks. Haruka frowned, she could hear faint voices of conversations between a woman and children and could almost see them before her as ethereal figures. Her chest was hurting. She swallowed hard. 

_Was this a memory of her Michiru?_

* * *

 _It took Michiru fairly some time to cleanse her mother and take care of her lesions. Aizen smiled proudly after he placed 2 bandages on his mother's wounds and soon after ended up asleep on his mother's lap after such an arduous task._

 _Gathering the little strength still in her, Yuri hugged her children._

" _My darlings… I thank the heavens for having you as my children. Every day I pray to the deities that neither of you have to witness nor endure the suffering of life as I have." Spoke Yuri between sobs. Michiru looked at her mother puzzled then she winced and got serious._

" _Why does he hurt you?"_

"… _Because he gets mad."_

" _Did you do something to Papa?"_

"… _No."_

" _Then why does he hit you? You are very hurt Okaa-sama. Why are you alright with this? I—I don't understand…" Michiru looked at her mother bewildered, tears in her eyes._

 _Yuri raised her eyebrows at her daughter's question then she stared at the floor with the saddest of looks. She gave the little girl a grieved glance and placed her fragile, cold hand over Michiru's cheek._

" _Some things in life are just too complicated and unfair Michiru, some of those things are too hard to understand, even for us adults. For example, that man gave me you and your brother, and for that I will always be grateful."_

 _Michiru frowned, "Yet… he hurts you and makes you cry."_

 _Yuri lowered her gaze._

" _I will get us a new father. One that doesn't make your cry Okaa-sama. One that will make you laugh, he will be kind and he won't hurt you." Stated Michiru, resolve in her voice._

 _Purple eyes looked surprised at the little girl. Yuri's gaze softened and she gently caressed her daughter's soft curls._

" _Will you?"_

" _Yes. He's going to be cheerful, kind and protective, Okaa-sama."_

" _Oh. Is he going to be handsome?" Yuri decided to play along with her innocent daughter._

" _Yes, very cute. Tall and strong and with a pretty smile, like one of those men the maids make weird, happy faces for when they see soap operas."_

 _Yuri smiled. Michiru looked at her mother's hair thoughtfully._

" _And blonde."_

" _So far he sounds really cute. What about the color of his eyes?"_

" _Green." Stated Michiru firmly._

" _Green?"_

" _Hmmm… or maybe blue."_

" _How about a mix of the two, like turquoise or teal? That would be very pretty." suggested Yuri._

 _The little girl's face brightened up a little and smiled._

 _Yuri's gaze softened and heaved a sigh, "That man you just spoke about sounds really nice. If only it wasn't a dream."_

 _"It's not a dream. I will find this person." the girl pouted._

 _The mother's gaze softened, "Will you little mermaid?"_

 _Michiru nodded with resolve. Yuri kissed her daughter's forehead. "Don't ever waver on that dream and you will find this person that will make you happy."_

 _"We are not talking about a boyfriend for me. Boys are dumb, rude and silly. This is matchmaking for you."_

 _Yuri tried to suppress her giggles while staring at her now pouting daughter._

" _I want to make YOU happy, Okaa-sama. I paint, I swim and I play the violin, I go to school where I learn a lot and sleep and eat many nice sweets and get baths with Greta and Momoko and play by the ponds with Katsuki—" Michiru took a deep breath then coughed. "Anyhow, those things make me very happy and besides I am a very busy girl; I don't have time for a boyfriend. I am happy with whom I am."_

" _But one day you will grow up into a formidable lady and probably those interests might change and you might fall in love."_

 _Michiru frowned and made a funny face of disgust that made Yuri giggle._

" _You might fall in love with this alluring teal eyed blonde."_

" _Boys are yucky, they whine too much and Marsha said they give pimples. I want to stay a child forever. Being an adult is too troublesome." Replied the child irritated._

 _Yuri giggled, "But there are so many more fun things to do with your loved one when you are an adult my dear."_

 _Michiru raised her eyebrow and shook her head in disagreement, "I hardly think so."_

 _Yuri smiled tenderly at her daughter and rested her cheek against Michiru's head. She looked at the framed picture that hung in the wall in front of her, one of her 3 children. She tried to oppress a sob, tears began running down her cheeks again._

" _Do you miss Onee-sama?"_

 _Yuri hugged Michiru tightly and nodded, "There's not a moment in which I don't think about her, my little mermaid."_

 _The little girl heaved a sigh, "I miss her too. I just hope she's alright and she comes back soon. In the meantime, I will protect you and Aizen-chan."_

" _Your kindness is as vast as the sea, don't ever let that pure heart of yours waver my little mermaid." She whispered to Michiru._

* * *

It had stopped raining and the sun had lost itself in the horizon. The sky had cleared up some and the moonlight's warmth bathed those gathered around Kaiou Yuri's coffin just as it was about to be lowered into its final abode. It had been communicated to Aizen and Michiru that they would be shown their mother for the last time if they wished.

"I would like to see mother" Stated the Sea Senshi.

"I… I suggest you don't Onee-sama. She might not look quite as much as you may remember her."

"Why not?" she inquired her brother.

"Sadly, the Mistress's appearance declined as did her health my lady." Replied Momoko.

Haruka had excused herself and was a few feet away talking to Hotaru who had recently called. Michiru hesitated and took a deep breath. There was no turning back, it's the least she could do to somewhat atone to her deceased mother. "…I-I would still like to see her."

"Very well."

A little diffident, they walked towards the coffin and stood in front of it. The upper lid of the coffin was uncovered and they were able to look at Yuri. Michiru winced, her eyes filled with shock. Her mother looked fragile, scrawny and unhealthy. Yuri was white as a ghost, saggy bags underneath her closed eyes and bruises could still be visible beneath several layers of makeup. Michiru brought her hand to her mouth and looked at her mother in terror. She tried to hold her sobs, yet tears began streaming down her cheeks. Even though her mother had meant to be around her late 40's she looked far older. The aqua haired began trembling.

 _Was this what was left of her mother?_

Aizen hugged the horrorstruck Michiru and sniffed alongside her. He knew the most recent image of their mother would shock her sister whom hadn't witnessed Yuri's decline during the past years like he had. Haruka hung up and hurried to the siblings and couldn't help but gasp at Yuri's image. A minute later the coffin was closed and it began getting lowered. The rest of the people approached the coffin and sang their farewell canticles while throwing purple lilies and soil over the coffin as it descended.

Haruka held the siblings in a tight embrace as they both cried their hearts out. She fixed her gaze at the descending coffin of her lover's mother. Ever since she first met Michiru, she knew the aqua haired was someone destiny wanted by her side. As their relationship intensified, Haruka felt the strongest of connections with the Senshi of the Sea, the type only soul mates could share. When those feelings were so intense, she was able to feel the smaller woman's feelings as her own.

 _Sorrow, agony, wistfulness, remorse._

Haruka swallowed hard and tried to hold back her tears. Her lover was hurting badly, but she had to be strong for her Michiru and her close ones. 

* * *

After the funeral service was over, the butlers and maids of the Kaiou Manor thanked the guests as they parted ways. Katsuki offered transportation to Aizen, but the teen politely declined and asked permission to go with his sister instead. More serene now, brother and sister gave the final resting place of their mother a last stare before departing.

* * *

It was late by the time they returned to the car. Haruka looked at the siblings, both were asleep. So much had happened to them that it wasn't a wonder that they were exhausted. The blonde have had a hard time calming and comforting both Kaiou. Now she drove towards the Kaiou Manor, where the butlers, maids and even Aizen had insisted them to stay for the night. Michiru at first hesitated, but her smaller brother begged her to stay and assured her that their father wouldn't be around.

It was raining and the streets were a bit slippery. Haruka grimaced at the road before her; the wipers were already at their top speed. It was dark and fog was everywhere. The only light that guided their way was the one provided by the car since only a few lampposts could be seen and the moon was barely able to help them out because of the dense trees alongside the road.

 _What had happened to the oldest sister and the father? Why didn't her lover want to tell her about them? Was that kneeling woman the mother of the Kaiou's siblings?_

Haruka sneezed, her eyes suddenly felt itchy and heavy. She reached into Michiru's purse for a Kleenex and blew her nose. She touched her clothes, they were wet and cold. She winced when she felt cramps in her belly; it had reminded her that their last meal took place many hours ago. She muttered and heaved a sigh. She lowered the air conditioner and shaking her chills off she kept on the route that Aizen had previously inputted in the GPS.

An unfamiliar melody began playing, a sleepy Aizen woke up and picked up the call. Haruka drove silently, yet she bee-lined the teen through the rear mirror. The aqua haired lad spoke too softly for the blonde to be able to make much of his conversation, yet his features remained calm and he even giggled from time to time, so it wasn't someone to be worried about.

Haruka heaved a sigh. Uncertainty awaited them. The intense emotions that stirred around them reminded her of when she was about to face Sailor Galaxia, but regardless of how fierce this wave seemed to be, she would make sure Michiru knew she had her back.

* * *

Poor Yuri, makes me feel sad about the poor thing~  
Still no sight of Shioko and her father. Let's see what awaits these Outer Senshi in the Kaiou Manor…

Reviewing and writing as fast as I am able, hope to fill you in with the next chapters shortly, and maybe drop by a little something extra. Thanks again for your support and take care!


	3. Katsuki Yasashii

Sorry for the wait. Been a mom and a full-time RN is pretty busy! It has been forever since I updated, but here is the next chapter. Very soon I expect to be uploading the 4th one as well. Enjoy~

X.x.x.x.x.X

Meet the Sea Kings  
Chapter 3: Katsuki Yasashii

Setsuna made herself comfortable in the antique arm chair. She gently blew the hot contents of the porcelain cup she carefully held in her hands. Garnet eyes stared blankly at her green tea. A few candles flickered in the dim room, amusing the woman with the shadowy dances of every object there. As of late, it had become so silent that she only heard her own respiration and heartbeat. She frowned. The lack of noise, music and chatter in the hallways, living room and in the house had become dreadfully uneasy… something she could hardly admit a few moons ago. She scoffed. She genuinely missed the giggles and laughs of her Outer companions.

In the past, she used to endure endless lapses of time by herself while guarding the Doors of Time. But now that she had friends and was part of a family, the mere thought of that unappealing solitude gave her chills. She shuddered.

After a few minutes of silence she carefully placed the teacup on top of her desk and stretched her hand to grab a sooty CD case on top of a shelve. She brushed some dust off it and placed a music CD inside her laptop. Closing her eyes she relaxed once more and moments later her ears became entertained with the melodious music the sea senshi and the wind soldier had played for a charity concert in Vienna a few years ago, their first joint concert as a matter of fact. Setsuna was not a typical lover of music, but she couldn't deny Haruka and Michiru played marvelously well together. The emotions infused within the pleasant tune soothed her soul and could almost mask the absence of the other women.

Opening her eyes she glimpsed an object that had fallen on the floor. It was the photograph of a man holding a toddler. He stared lovingly at the aqua haired girl that was held tightly in his hands, the girl was submerged in deep slumber. Setsuna carefully picked the photo; her eyes filled with tenderness and her lips curved into a smile.

"Katsuki-san…"

* * *

 _About 17 years ago…_

"Michiru-hime, Michiru-hime!" called out the desperate man. Stopping in his tracks, fatigued he tried to regain some breath.

The sky was clear and only a few cotton looking clouds adorned the sky, the surrounding sakura tree were in full bloom and birds sang harmoniously. The day couldn't be better for a party, like the one that was taking place not far from there. It could have been the most glorious 6th of March he could have experienced in recent years if only the smaller member of the Kaiou family hadn't gone missing. Just a few minutes ago he was with her, and like an act of magic the little girl disappeared. At first he thought the toddler was playing games with him. He searched among the trees, the bushes and ferns without luck. He asked those around him, while some politely apologized about not knowing of the whereabouts of the girl others paid little attention to him and minded their own business. He tried his best not to panic. Quickening his steps, he then searched for the little girl between the marbled archways and columns and different topiaries that adorned the gorgeous landscape around the manor, but still no sign of Michiru. Every soul that was gathered there was so immersed in their own trivial chatter that they hadn't noticed the disappearance of the child. Which was in a way, a good thing for the butler Katsuki Yasashii.

"Katsuki-san! Did you find her?" inquired a young man also dressed like a butler.

"Not yet Mathew, I will keep looking. You make sure you don't lose Lady Shioko out of sight, stay around these grounds and if you find her, please let me know."

The brunette bowed to the older man and paced in Shioko's direction.

Yasashii took a deep breath and closed his eyes, one hand held his elbow while the other one was near his face, index finger patting his chin. Where in the world could his little lady be? He had been already to the places where she would usually be; the courtyard, the koi pond, the studio, Michiru's room… he even went to the kitchen to see if he could find her there. But nothing.

 _Think, think…_

The little mistress loved taking strolls with him by the lake. His eyes darted open and he felt his heart skip a beat. Panic consumed him.

 _The lake!_

He gathered all the strength left in him and ran towards the nearby lake as fast as he could. Out of air and almost a heart attack after he neared the lake shore and he halted when he saw what seemed to be the little Michiru next to a dark haired woman, both kneeling by the edge of the body of water. He gasped and quickly approached them.

"Michiru-hime! Michiru-hime!" he cried.

The little girl turned and a smile painted her face. She lifted her little hands towards him. "Suki!" she called to him. He grabbed her, hugged her tight and kissed her forehead several times.

"Thank goodness you are alright my child. Don't you do this again, I beg you! " He said in a broken tone and watery eyes.

The dark haired woman gracefully stood up and starred at them tenderly. Lifting his face, his pale eyes met an elegant olive skinned woman, a placid yet wise smile embellished her temples. Katsuki was caught by the surreal elegance and beauty portrayed by the bedazzling woman in front of him.

"Wook Suki! Wook!" The little girl pointed towards the lake.

Katsuki gasped surprised. Fishes of all colors and sizes were gathered in the spot of water in front of them. Michiru laughed and clapped her little hands excited as the fishes twirled in midair and in the water.

"Isn't this fantastic?" softly spoke the woman.

Katsuki looked at the woman in disbelief.

 _Who was this woman? Have I met her before?_

"H-have we met before, Miss…?" he politely interrupted.

 _Why was she with my little Lady?_

"I apologize for the discourtesy, Katsuki-san. I am Meiou Setsuna." Setsuna replied as she bowed to the man.

Michiru laughed and extended her arms towards Setsuna. Katsuki gave Michiru a troubled and disapproving look.

"Puu! Puu!"

"Now, now little mermaid. This poor man has had his share of fright today. " Setsuna joked lightly.

The butler had never met this woman before yet the way she interacted with Michiru, the way peace and some unlikely feeling of safety radiated from her were flabbergasting. After some seconds, and certainly for an unknown reason, he handed over the child to Setsuna. Michiru was beaming with joy. Setsuna poked Michiru's nose making the little girl laugh. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen his little princess so happy.

"Those ostentatious boring people were driving you mad, weren't they?" Setsuna spoke in a funny tone to the giggling infant.

"A-are you an angel?" Katsuki asked bluntly.

Setsuna blinked then giggled, "No. Of course not Katsuki-san."

The butler blushed, embarrassed by the dumb question he made. "T-Thank you for finding lady Michiru, Setsuna-san. She was with us in the party and then suddenly disappeared."

"Apparently she's not too fond of such decorum or snobbish individuals or well, celebrations after all." Setsuna added and giggled as she remembered the Silver Millennium's sea princess detachment of alike events and how easily she was able to find Neptune seeking refuge near some body of water.

Michiru's 3rd birthday party was more like a high society congregation, not only it was deficient of the fun elements proper to any child's party, but also lacked children. The few attending children weren't allowed to run, play and not even mingle since it was vulgar towards the adult's ill-mannered standards of aristocracy.

Katsuki heaved a sigh and in a way was glad he had gotten away from that environment. What truly mattered was that he had found Michiru and that she was alright. He drifted his glare towards the lake. The spring's gentle breeze caressed his face, it was welcoming and comforting. He closed his eyes. As weird as it might have been, deep within his heart he knew this female meant no harm. Setsuna and Michiru looked like mother and child. Sadly, he hadn't been able to witness this connection between Lady Yuri and her youngest heir. His mind was bursting with intrigue; he had so many questions, yet for some reason he found himself unable to inquire any.

 _Who is this woman and how come little lady Michiru is so comfortable with her?_

A heartfelt lullaby took him out of his reverie. Setsuna tenderly hummed at Michiru while she rocked the heavy-eyed and almost dozed off tot. Setsuna looked at the small child, with garnet teary eyes.

 _I know that look._

Suddenly, the butler felt heartache, melancholy and an overwhelming feeling of anguish. The long haired woman snuggled tightly the little child while trying to suppress sobs. Katsuki felt despair at the heartbreaking scene.

 _The look of longing. Of loving something so badly that once you get a hold of it you don't want to let go._

Heaving a sigh, Setsuna kissed Michiru's forehead and cautiously handed Katsuki the sleeping child. She looked at Michiru lovingly.

"Water… is her element and it's always bound to attract her… if she's being a little wayward sometime in the future please recall my words and consider this." Setsuna mentioned while trying to recover her composure.

Katsuki nodded. He couldn't understand why the woman cried or why he was suddenly overtaken with nostalgia.

 _Is she saying goodbye?_

"Y-you are more than welcome to join us, Meiou-san. We would be more than delighted with your presence."

Setsuna bowed politely. "I am grateful for the invitation Katsuki-san, but I have to decline. I have a very tight schedule and it's time for my departure."

"B-but... It's very rare to find my little mistress so comfortable around people. She will be more than happy to have you in her party."

"Please, continue keeping a watchful eye on her. She is very important to me and will be to this world."

 _To you? To the… world?_

"Enjoy your time with her to the fullest, cherish every second of her growth and when the time comes please help her carry the burden that will be imposed upon her and lastly, please… don't blame her for her actions."

 _The time for what? What was this woman talking about?_

Katsuki couldn't be more confused, yet he gave Setsuna a solemn look.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about, Meiou-san. I am a man that soon will turn fifty and in this life of mine I have been through a decent fare of things. I am not illustrious or brilliant like my Masters and Mistresses, yet I am able to say you are a woman of surreal nature. You appeared out of nowhere to help my little Lady. And if you believe I am worthy of keeping her safe, so will be it."

 _This Lady is Lady Michiru's Guardian Angel. She must be. There is no other explanation._

"Why take leave? Aren't angels supposed to keep watch of their protected?"

"Precisely. And again I tell you, I am not one. That's the mission of angels, Katsuki-san. That's why I can leave because I know she will be well taken care of by you."

Katsuki blushed then looked at the sleeping child. Michiru mumbled in her sleep while sucking her thumb.

"My mission, though it involves protecting, it's slightly different than that of an angel. It prevents me from being too close to people. Hence, I will be keeping an eye on Lady Michiru from afar." Spoke Setsuna in a soft, sad voice.

"Keeping a watchful eye over those you care for even if it is from afar is a type of love as well, Lady Angel." Katsuki replied kindly.

Setsuna blushed a little and a heartfelt smile embellished her face.

 _I will do my best to keep her safe… though I am greatly confounded by your words Lady Angel._

Suddenly they were engulfed by thousands of swirling cherry blossom petals. He looked at the sky, at how amazing they looked. When he looked in front of him a cold chill ran through his spine. The woman that had just been in front of him instants ago was no more. He turned around and saw no one else in there other than himself and Michiru. The waltz of the thousand petals had concluded.

The butler held the toddler tighter while trying to regain poise and overcome the amassed mixture of baffling sensations the recent ghostly event had left behind.

 _What in the world had he just experienced?_

* * *

An exquisite architectural treat for the eyesight of many was no more at the moment, than an eyesore for the young woman. Antique lamps poorly lit the shrubbery and stone path around them. It was still raining, but the front terrace's ceiling offered them refuge. Michiru looked with uncertain eyes at the great wooden doors before her. The deranged mixture of dreadful feelings she had felt standing right before Galaxia were very alike the ones she was just experiencing as she stood in front of the tall, intimidating wooden door. She shuddered. A tight, yet gentle handgrip snapped her out of her thoughts. Michiru's eyes met Haruka's.

"Are you alright Sea Goddess?" asked Haruka concerned.

"Y-Yes. I am sorry, I just— I am a little overwhelmed. That's all."

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to. We can leave."

Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's cheeks and the smaller woman instinctively grabbed and kissed it. She was lucky she had her guardian angel by her side. The place could be the same, but the conditions were different now. She had Haruka there.

"This is the place I have to be. T-This is something I have to do." Replied Michiru with teary eyes.

 _You weren't the only one running away Haru-chan…_

"I am here for you."

"I know." Michiru smiled wholeheartedly. Haruka's cheeks turned a bright pink at the sight of her girlfriend; she looked away trying to hide her shyness.

The youngest Kaiou walked towards the couple.

Aizen looked at the girls with saddened eyes. Michiru's blue eyes looked appalled at the sight of the place. Of course he knew Michiru would be experiencing a storm of emotions as soon as she placed foot in their heirloom grounds. Aizen bit his lower lip and grasped his stomach. Too many negative memories and sensations lingered with that place. The past years he had been involved with many concerts and events that have had him traveling all around the world; the United States, Hawaii, France, Chile, Egypt… many delightful places with lots of breathtaking sights and wonderful people. Places and people that didn't bore any eerie memoirs when recalled. Yet one way or another, after eternal struggles of returning to the place that had witnessed his pain, he knew he had to return to it. His sick mother had always been waiting for his return and that fact always managed to convince him to return to London. Still, he couldn't recall how many times he had hesitated to step in, before the heavy 11-foot-tall iron studded gates that offered entrance to the Kaiou Manor. Hesitancy that in reality only took place a few minutes, but he could tell it felt like forever.

Biting his lower lip he looked at his sister who was now being comforted by her lover. The mysterious Tenou Haruka. The world famous F1 racer, the piano prodigy; the track-and-field genius. He had heard a great deal of things about the splendid blonde, yet the most enthusiastic ones came from Michiru's lips. He could imagine his sister's lit smile whenever she spoke of her partner. Anyone could easily tell that there was something special between them, a nice chemistry took place.

 _Tenou Haruka. The woman for whom Michiru left him and their mother behind._

Aizen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head lightly. He had struggled all this time to shake away that thought, but it was hard. Michiru had taken leave not long after Shioko had deserted them. Michiru's abrupt disappearance had been far more shocking than Shioko's. Mother and son had received another mortal blow while they still sought solace by the older sibling's departure. Aizen had many reasons to hate Michiru for abandoning him; for leaving him and his mother at the mercy of their father… yet, he really couldn't. The truth was that even after what happened that day he still adored Michiru and was truly happy to see her again. Also, he was also genuinely happy that his sister had found Haruka, even if the blonde had been the reason of why Michiru left.

The teen wiped away his teary eyes. Deep down he wanted to believe that Haruka wasn't the reason why his sister left so suddenly. He hadn't been able to gather up the strength to ask his sister before; but hopefully he would be able to sometime before Michiru left this time.

"Lady Michiru, I believe you could feel a little more comfortable if we enter the residence through _Your_ usual entrance." Suggested Katsuki as he approached them carrying the couple's luggage.

Those words made Michiru's heart jump of happiness. The back door… the one that led to the kitchen. The kitchen that was always filled with busy, kind and funny butlers and maids… people that were always happy to see their little master and ladies and always made them feel welcome.

"Yes please." Michiru replied quickly without hesitation.

Katsuki smiled warmly at her and bowed. The old butler began leading the way.

"Katsuki-san, I can take care of the luggage." Said Haruka as she tried to grab one of the bags from Katsuki.

Hastily, the butler did a sudden swift of pace and with a pirouette prevented Haruka from grabbing the luggage. Haruka was surprised by his speed and agility.

The butler gave the blonde an unyielding look. "Miss Tenou, It is my duty and honor to carry your luggage. Please follow me." He replied with a firm tone.

Michiru and Aizen giggled at the dumbstruck Haruka.

"Did you saw that?"

"Saw what?" Replied Michiru while giggling.

"That's just the ordinary Katsuki-san for you." replied Aizen with a smile.

"There's nothing _ordinary_ about that… How old is he?" softly replied Haruka.

"I don't know dear."

"This guy is unbelievable, he's like an old James Bond."

Katsuki glared back. "I used to serve the British Army for many years Miss Tenou… and please… don't let my appearance and age fool you." Replied Katsuki while keeping a steady pace.

Haruka recoiled and sweat dropped. The group were surprised at the fact the man in front of them had heard them regardless of the few feet apart they were from him.

"Used to…!? Hell no, that guy is still involved in some secret service or-" Haruka whispered hysterically, but was suddenly interrupted by Michiru's index finger on top of her lips.

"Enough Haru-chan. You will have your opportunity to discuss such affairs with him later." replied Michiru with a little bit of a witty tone.

"Affairs?"

"Yes, and alone. He has been looking forward to this for a long time." added up Aizen with a mocking tone like the one of his sister's.

"…Alone?" Haruka recoiled once more and gulped slowly. She scratched her head. The siblings looked at one another and giggled.

 _No denying these 2 are blood related; branches from the same tree. They share the same cynical sense of humor._

Katsuki placed the luggage on the floor next to him and opened the kitchen's door. As soon as the door was opened different delicious aromas filled the air. Inside, 4 cheerful maids waited for their guests. The blonde swallowed hard, her stomach was talking to her, it knew of the mouthwatering food that was inside.

"Please make yourselves comfortable while I put these away." Spoke Katsuki before disappearing.

The rustic yet elegant kitchen was filled with all sort of cutlery and cooking essentials. Stone, metal and wood surrounded them. It was indeed a breathtaking sight. Suddenly Haruka found herself being surrounded by the maids, she recoiled a little.

"Oh my, you sure are a cutie. Television doesn't do you justice."

"Yes, don't you agree Momo? She's far better looking in person."

"Oh my God, You are too handsome."

"Your teal eyes are so dreamy. And that gorgeous sandy blonde hair!"

Haruka sweat dropped and blushed as she was suddenly reminded of her Inner Senshi, Michiru and Aizen snickered.

"Now, now ladies. I know you are excited for Tenou-san's presence, but… not only her, but Onee-sama have come a long way, and they are hungry and tired." Explained Aizen.

"Oh! Hungry!? We have all sorts of food!" "Would you like a cheese soufflé? Or maybe a leek and stilton soup?" "Maybe something lighter, a sandwich perhaps?" "Some chips and fish?" All the maids offered meals at the same time, their excited voices overlapping one another. Suddenly they had all sorts of food in their hands. The Kaiou siblings and the blonde sweat dropped.

"Please sit, please sit." Begged Momoko.

Haruka, Michiru and Aizen were sat at the table and were served all sorts of delicious meals by the maids that told them a thousand different tales.

 _Ara… they sure are excited…_

Michiru's eyes warmed up at the sight of the people around her. The crazy, kind-of always overexcited and cheerful maids of the Kaiou Manor, her beloved brother and her soul mate. The kind of people that you normally seek to make you feel happy, accepted, loved. The ones that made her feel like home. A little more they spoke and giggled before Katsuki was able to calm down the maids and discourage them of keeping the tired couple entertained for what it seemed to the rest of the night. After saying their good nights the Head Butler escorted the couple to their room.

* * *

Haruka looked at the walls, ceilings, even the rugs; there was elegance and neatness everywhere she saw. "This place is huge." Spoke the blonde while trying to hide her awe. Michiru sighed while looking at the floor with a sad smile and trembling hands.

"I hope you feel comfortable in your old room, my lady. Our staff has done its best for it to look the most suitable for you." spoke Katsuki as he showed the couple in.

Michiru stood in disbelief while standing in the middle of the room. The place was beautifully adorned with different neoclassical accents that involved wood and metal décor and yet achieved to show a very classic yet easy going look. Many paintings depicting the sea hung from every wall. Blues of all hues and some strokes of aquamarine dressed the surrounding walls. Haruka's eyes softened as she inspected the room that used to belong to her lover.

"Your luggage has been placed inside the closet and the bathtub is ready for use. Both your room and bathroom has been stocked with toiletries and amenities we thought would appeal to you both. Please have a pleasant stay and a good night's sleep and regardless of the hour don't hesitate to request anything you might have a need for." informed Katsuki before leaving the room.

Haruka walked to the Laurel poster bed and sat on its edge. She could depict some critters and designs carved into the different wooden areas of the bed. The mattress was soft and so were the blankets. Beautifully lilac drapes fell of graciously down the posts and onto the floor. The bed was filled with fluffy pillows of all sizes. It looked very much like the one Michiru had chosen for them when they decided to buy the old mansion by the sea… well, except for the big and cute sea lion and dolphin plushies that were next to the head board. The sea senshi walked towards the bed and sat next to Haruka and grabbed the old and a little worn out sea lion plush that she soon embraced.

"It's just as I remember it." Michiru spoke in soft words after a few minutes of silence. Her eyes became watery, "This room."

Haruka felt bad, uneasy, sad… impotent. She hated to know that her girlfriend was hurting and would do anything to cheer her up, yet, she also had to respect Michiru's decisions. If her partner wanted to be there, the least the blonde could do is stick by her side and support her as much as she could, though from Haruka's perspective, that wasn't enough.

"I have spoken of this before Michiru, if you have the desire or need to leave, we can do so anytime. If you want or need to talk to me about anything, please do so." Haruka told her lover while holding her hand firmly.

Michiru smiled and placed her hand on Haruka's cheek.

 _That caring look of yours always melts its way into my very soul Ruka..._

Sooner or later Haruka would learn about what happened in the manor and maybe if such information came from Michiru, who could somehow soften its grave burden, then maybe it wouldn't cause the inevitable storm that was only expected to come from the mighty senshi of the wind and sky.

Michiru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "My childhood wasn't easy Haruka. Owning the portentous Kaiou name demands too much of an individual, and in the case of a child this was a mortal heirloom. My siblings and I were denied many things that are natural rights to any child… like laughter, play… caring. You know, things that are meant to help a child have a proper growth and become a decent adult. My childhood was crippled because of what the ludicrous society that engulfed my family thought was proper or best for us. Katsuki and Momo made many gloomy days a little bit brighter… but still, I lacked the affection of my mother and then there was my deranged father. I used to be surrounded by many individuals, but in reality I felt truly alone. It was hard for me to feel at ease when being with others. As I grew up I had grown an icy barrier to shelter my fragile and helpless heart."

Haruka looked at Michiru with teary teal eyes; a knot in her throat made speaking very hard. A combination of rage and angst complemented her powerlessness.

 _No one should go through that pain. No one. Especially you my mermaid…_

Haruka quickly held Michiru in a tight embrace, "You are not fragile. You are the strongest woman I know. And if you ever lack strength, be reminded of the heck of a tough and hot headed girlfriend you have. If that's not enough, of a death and rebirth soldier for a daughter and a timekeeper for a best friend that you have and that will be there in case someone dares to fuss around with you. And if that's still not enough, let me remind you of the bunch of hormone-crazy teens for friends that you also have that wouldn't give a second thought into lending us a hand. You are not alone Michiru."

Michiru gave her girlfriend a shy smile then looked at different things in her room. They remained silent for a few minutes, the aqua haired tightly snuggled the sea lion and almost hid her face with it while Haruka did her best to hide her tiredness by oppressing the wave of yawns that were attacking her.

"Does it have a name?"

"Hmm?"

Haruka pointed at the sea lion. Michiru blushed.

"Yes, but it's some silly name. I don't want you laughing at me."

Haruka giggled, "And why would I do that?"

"I named it went I was smaller."

"Ah, it must be really cute then. I promise I won't laugh."

Michiru sighed, "Promise?"

"I will do my best. Scouts honor."

"He's Mr. SeaCuddles."

Haruka took her hand to her mouth and held a giggle. "Wow… that's a very… sophisticated name for a seal."

An embarrassed Michiru gave her an upset look. "It's a sea lion! And besides, you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Michiru's embarrassed face and reddened cheeks made it harder for Haruka to keep a straight face, and soon she burst out laughing. The sea senshi pouted and hit her lover with the plush making the blonde fall on her back.

"Ah! The senshi of the Sea has summoned one of her minions and its attacking me!" Haruka giggled while being attacked.

Michiru grabbed the dolphin plush as well and kept attacking Haruka, then suddenly she began tickling her lover. Soon Michiru noticed that Haruka was having a hard time breathing and stopped. She was kneeling on top of Haruka and was pretty agitated as well. Between giggles, gasps of air and coughs, the blonde wept away her tears.

"Are you going to stop making fun of my stuffed animals? If not, you will feel their full wrath. And let me tell you, compared to Mr. SeaCuddles, Bubbles Waterpuff is ruthless." Michiru gave her girlfriend a playful look.

Still trying to regain her composure Haruka nodded quickly. Michiru smiled and laid besides her panting lover. She hugged Haruka and rested her face on the blonde's chest.

 _Thank you for cheering me up my angel._

"Want to take a bath?"

After no response Michiru looked up and smiled tenderly at her asleep lover. She helped her girlfriend assume a more comfortable position in bed and covered her with a comforter. She knew the blonde was exhausted after all and Michiru didn't had the heart of wake her lover up though sharing the bath with her Haru sounded most appealing. Sighing, Michiru swept away some ruffled blonde bangles and kissed Haruka softly on the lips. She gathered clothes and some toiletries before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Katsuki rested his head on the cool wall of the outside of Michiru's room. He opened his eyes and while remaining silent he stared at a photograph that featured about 10 ladies, including his young lady and Haruka. All of them seemed happy. One of those ladies in particular caught his attention. His pale eyes were fixed on the olive skinned woman that hugged a little black haired girl.

Katsuki wondered about the peculiar similarity the woman he had met that fateful day on his little mistress's third birthday had with the woman in the picture. The words she spoke that day still echoed in his heart up to this very day. Also, if he hadn't been mistaken he had spoken to this very lady only a few hours ago. Meiou Setsuna… Could his senility be deceiving him?

X.x.X.x.X

End of Chapter 3~  
Next Chapter: Kaiou Michiru

By the way... OMG! I loved Sailor Moon Crystal season III! I just hoped they would have added up some of that lovey dovey connection the classic anime has with HaruMichi!


	4. Kaiou Michiru

Sorry for the long wait, for those that read the previous chapter a long time ago, there have been revisions! Also, just in case though I tried my best to minimize confusion, the centered/italic texts are thoughts and the bold/italic texts (when approaching the end of the chapter) correspond to a second voice. Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Meet the Sea Kings**  
 **Chapter 4:** Kaiou Michiru

It was around two in the morning and the rain clattered strongly against Michiru's room. Occasional lightning would light up the room from time to time. Haruka and Michiru slept soundly, both cuddled in a loving embrace. The stormy night was being very noisy, but the tiredness they shared far surpassed the annoyance the rackety rain could cause.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Haruka winced lightly while still snuggling against her partner. She thought she had heard knocks on wood.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The blonde winced once more and opened her eyes a little, Michiru was deeply asleep next to her. She looked at the window barely able to keep her eyes open; it was blustery outside. Maybe the noise came from some random branches hitting the window. She tried to hear the knocking sound again and soon shrugged it off when she didn't hear it no more. She burrowed deeper onto her girlfriend.

The doorknob slowly turned and the door opened a little.

"Haruka-san? Haruka-san?" inquired a whispering voice.

Haruka peeked over Michiru's shoulder. Someone was opening the door, but the fact she wasn't transforming now could only mean that whomever that was, presented no threat at all to them. Relying on her dull senses she figured out that Aizen was the one standing behind the door.

Making a small, annoyed grunt Haruka carefully crawled out of bed while trying her best to do so without waking up her partner. She walked to the door where she was greeted by a bowing, apologetic teenager.

"I-I am sorry Haruka-san, I didn't meant to bother you, but… it's been such a stormy night and—"Aizen's cheeks had a bright pink.

The blonde rested herself against the door frame and crossed her arms, "Yes Aizen-kun?" she inquired, her voice huskier than usual due to tiredness.

"Um…It's been hard to sleep and-"Haruka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The blue haired teen gulped, "Well, I was wondering if…"

"You wanna sleep with your older sister?" Haruka asked automatically while trying to muffle a yawn.

Haruka's comment took Aizen by surprise making his cheeks flush even stronger, "Oh no, Haruka-san. T-that won't be necessary. I am almost 16 now." Aizen sweat dropped and scratched his head.

Aizen was an almost fully grown man, why did she thought about offering him to sleep with his sister at all? He was no little child, like Hotaru. Their little princess wouldn't think twice before begging her adoptive parents to spend the night with them if there was heavy rain or after watching a scary movie. Haruka rubbed her puffy eyes, her weariness was getting the best of her.

"I thank you for the offer, but I have another request. I would greatly appreciate if I could talk with you a little. I know you are tired, and perhaps it could wait, but well…" He added with big blue begging eyes.

The blonde recoiled a little and shrugged her shoulders.

 _His look… it reminds me of the cat of that ogre and donkey movie that Hotaru loves._

"Please." He insisted. Aizen slowly protruded his lower lip into a pout.

Shaking a little of her tiredness off, suddenly Haruka realized the situation she was in. There she was standing right in front of Aizen, who happened to have a terrible resemblance to her girlfriend… and that happened to be doing the same manipulative sad puppy stare that Michiru did with her whenever she wanted something Haruka wouldn't normally agree with at first. That adorable look ended up making the blonde do anything the Senshi of the Seas desired- but this time, it was worse… apparently, there was an evolved form of the begging Michiru. Aizen added up a thing… a childish pout. And sadly, it was too cute of a gesture for her to ignore. Haruka flinched a little.

 _Are you kidding me? He does this too? This kind of manipulation must be a hereditary thing!_

"Please?" he begged shyly again.

Haruka moaned displeased in defeat. How could she say no to him? The poor kid's mother had just passed away… he certainly wanted someone to talk to. The blonde rubbed her worn-out eyes and slowly nodded to the teenager. She could swear he did a small victory shriek, but she was too tired to tell for sure. "Alright Aizen, what do you want to talk about?"

"There's something I want to show you. Please follow me." He mentioned to the blonde. Haruka soon followed, but not before giving the room a last peek and making sure Michiru was still asleep.

xxxxxxx

"Miss Kaiou. Miss Kaiou."

Michiru frowned and sunk her head deeper onto her crossed arms.

"Miss Kaiou!"

Startled, Michiru swiftly raised her head. Her hazy blue eyes tried hard to focus, finally able to turn the blur in front of her into a mad brunette. Her classmates whispered things to one another and giggled while they glanced at the young violinist.

"Do you realize this is the third time this week that you fall asleep on class?"

Michiru shrugged and blushed. She could count with her fingers the number of hours she had slept that week.

The teacher crossed her arms and sighed. Michiru tried to suppress a yawn while rubbing her tired eyes. The aqua haired frowned, she had a pretty bad headache and her heart beats were trying to normalize. The teacher looked at her distressed. The academy's dismissing bells interrupted them. The students cheered and picked up their handbags and books.

"Remember to review pages 78 through 84 for tomorrow's biology's quiz. Have a good evening!" The teacher tried reminding the out-of-the-door storming students.

Michiru stared blankly at her violin case. She sighed.

 _Another school day that goes by in a blink._

She heard her teacher clearing her throat seconds after she bent down to pick up her violin case. The woman tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed.

"Could I please have a few minutes before you leave, Miss Kaiou?" inquired the woman with an authoritative tone.

Michiru paused and nodded.

 _What does she want now? How troublesome…_

"Thank you. It has come to my attention that your grades and performance have been affected by this sudden tiredness of yours. I have been told by other professors that not only you have fallen asleep in their classes, but also that you are skipping lunch and you are getting greatly distracted all the time, even in music and art class. Also, you didn't go to the benefit concert this past Sunday."

Michiru put her pencil and eraser inside her bag while looking aloofly. She suppressed a yawn.

"What's wrong?"

 _What's wrong? Do you really want to know what's wrong? Would you believe me if I told you about ALL that has been wrong for these past 14 years? I don't think so._

"I am very concerned for your wellbeing."

 _Like hell I bet you are._

The aqua haired's eyes turned cold. She could easily tell that the brunette was forcing herself to appear worried. The approach to talk to her must have been a mandate from the administration of the school certainly, because of course, if Miss Kaiou wasn't in gallant top shape the Academy wasn't either.

"I heard you broke your relationship with Mr. Ollie, the jockey?"

Much to her regret Michiru nodded. John Olley, the typical arrogant and good looking top jockey of the Academy… he somehow had managed to add Michiru to his seemingly never-ending-list of girlfriends.

"Mr. Olley is known to have quite a reputation… he is often seen dating a different girl. I was surprised to know you dated him."

"I appreciate your concern Mrs. Connelly. It didn't take me long to realize how much of a full-of-himself jerk he was, so naturally, I broke up with him. This recent behavior of mine is not being caused by our rupture."

"Are you sure? As a teacher, we hear many things, many rumors… There's one in particular that has been roaming in the hallways as of late…"

 _Which one of the hundreds of rumors will you refer to now, sensei?_

"Did he had sex with you? Are you carrying his child Miss Kaiou?" inquired the teacher with her cheeks slightly reddened.

Michiru was flabbergasted, the completely uncalled for question made her choke with her own saliva.

 _Now that was a fascinatingly annoying rumor!_

The woman sighed of relief when she looked at Michiru's shocked yet annoyed face.

"Oh good. That's not it. For a moment, I thought it could have been that, though you didn't appear like that type of girl to me. Carrying in your womb the child of a womanizer would soil your good family's name."

 _Soil my family's good name? Don't make me laugh._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Is just that I have seen many students undergo undesired pregnancies and we had heard the rumors… your latest behavior has the faculty preoccupied. You are such a promising lady. This is certainly not the kind of attention you want."

Michiru was furious. Her hand was turning white due to the lack of circulation her extremity suffered for holding the handle of her bag so tightly. The aqua haired closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she needed all her might to control herself.

 _If only she knew… if only that woman or the rest of the professors or classmates knew of the terrors that had been predicted to her. Of what was being asked of her. And then they had the nerve to speak of such senseless gossip…_

"I appreciate your concern, Professor Connelly, but currently I am undergoing some personal hardships I hope to take care of soon. I apologize for the hard time I have been giving you and your colleagues. I hope to correct such actions to minimize troubling the Academy. Good afternoon." Replied the aqua haired with a harsh and hasty tone as she gathered her violin case and bag before swiftly getting out of the classroom.

"Miss Michiru... I will be here if there's anything I can help you with." Replied the professor in a sympathetic tone.

 _Professor… I am in no need of your false sympathy. I know you and the staff fear of losing the huge sums of money my family donates to the Academy._

Walking through the front yard of the Academy Michiru found herself being surrounded by beautiful sakura trees. She rubbed her sore neck, every inch of her being begged for proper rest. Rest that as of late, had become difficult to acquire. For many nights, she had been haunted with the same repetitive nightmares of crimson destruction, people turning into stone and some mysterious figure hidden in the shadows that repeated to her over and over how she was meant to turn into some sort of sailor-suited savior and alongside some stranger she had to find and then convince to join her cause, prevent that chaotic imagery from occurring.

 _A girl so young like me shouldn't be troubled with something like that… with saving the world. I mean, aren't the military the ones that intervene in such events? …Not a 14-year-old with some other person. This wasn't like some anime. Ridiculous._

She knew she was multi-versed in many areas, but she couldn't think on how any of her personal attributes could help achieve the world's salvaging. All she wanted to do was play her violin, paint and swim… to get tangled as much as she could in those kinds of activities that eased her escape from her taxing reality.

A very familiar limousine was parked by the gates of the Academy and a very familiar man stood by its rear door. Michiru took a deep breath, she had to regain her composure if she didn't want the old man to be inquiring questions as well. The old butler bowed to his lady and opened the door for her.

"Good evening Lady Michiru."

Michiru nodded and greeted the man before entering the limousine. Her little brother Aizen was sitting in the vehicle and his face lit up with a grin when he saw his older sister.

"Big sister!"

"Good afternoon Aizen-kun." She smiled brightly at her brother who threw himself towards her and hugged her.

"How was your day?"

"Wearisome." She smiled faintly, the little one always managed to get a smile out of her.

The little boy giggled a little, "Yeah I bet. Grownups have lots of things to take care of huh?"

Michiru nodded, "Yes indeed, don't you ever grow up, you hear?" she teased lightly. How about your day?"

"We painted some flowers, not as pretty as the ones you paint of course, but still cute…and we learned new rhymes, ever heard Mary had a little lamb? Oh, and we began counting in thousands; and do you know that the Solar System has 9 planets?! That's super amazing! And they all turn around the sun— and I played in the garden with Alondra! and—"the boy kept talking enthusiastically about his very busy day and Michiru couldn't help but giggle at his cute reaction.

"Oh! And Miss. Beverly would like me to be the prince in a Snow White play that will take place in a few months." Suddenly his enthusiasm fainted.

"Aizen-kun, What's wrong?"

"Well… I don't know if I could be a good prince…" He held his shirt tightly while having watery eyes.

Michiru's eyes softened. "I think you would be an amazing prince."

Aizen's eyes lit up, "Do you think so?"

The older sister nodded, "You are kind, honorable and courageous. Oh, and let me not forget to mention that you are very handsome too."

The little boy's cheeks brightened a rosy pink, "Most of that is true, but I am not courageous, I ran away the other day when the roach approached me."

Michiru giggled, "That's alright, in the end we both ran away from it and Momoko was the one that ended up killing it… but, it was no other than my brave little brother the first person that came to my rescue."

Aizen smiled widely and kissed his sister, "Yeah, that's true. Thank you, big sister. I will be the best prince ever."

Michiru stared at her brother with loving eyes and she combed his wavy hair with her fingers. Soon he was sound asleep. The older sister bit her lower lip as her eyes became watery and a knot in her throat began to form. If the world saving wackiness continued there was a huge chance that she couldn't remain in London for long. Hopefully she would stay there long enough to see her dashing little prince perform in the play.

 _My adored little brother. How I love you so._

Through the rear mirror, a serious Katsuki watched Michiru weeping silently.

XxxxxX

Haruka's eyes grew wide at the sight before her. "Oh my… is that a Steinway Grand Piano?"

"Yes, yes, it is. It's a Victorian model that was made back in the 1800's. It's amazing, isn't it? Mother used to play it and her mother before her. Now I guess it's my turn to play it…" responded Aizen with sadness.

"Guess?"

"To be frank, I don't think I have the right to play it. I am not as skilled as they were."

The blonde was taken aback; she had heard a few recordings of Aizen's piano skills and they were good, so good that they bested her own skills with ease. Haruka could tell the teen placed his heart in his music as much as his sister did. The sky senshi approached the piano and her fingers hovered over it as an act of amusement and veneration. She savored its aroma and its well-built beauty. She could tell such an outstandingly crafted instrument could only be allowed to be played by the most talented of musicians, its keys touched only by the most skilled fingers.

"I disagree." Mentioned the blonde and grinned when she saw the amazed teenager. "I have heard some of your music and I must say, I am quite impressed."

Aizen gasped, "Y-you have?"

"Yep. Your sister has showed me a few videos of your performances and they are short from good. She grins proudly every time she hears you play."

Aizen's cheeks were painted a bright pink and his smile showed both embarrassment and joy, "Heheh, they are not that good."

"I insist they are, you are very skilled."

The teen scratched his head, "Well they are recordings after all; they certainly fall short from the real thing…"

The blonde smirked, that statement was the one she was waiting for. Something Haruka knew very well about her girlfriend was that the Senshi of the Seas loved having her skills as a violinist venerated and given that the siblings were so alike, she knew Aizen would be delighted to hear such praise as well.

"Well, here we are and so is this magnificent piano. Would you delight me with your music, please?" she pleaded.

The teen deeply blushed, his heart was so filled with excitement it could burst anytime. He smiled widely and stood in front of the piano with which so many gifted pianists had manifested their passion for music with in the past. Carefully and somewhat afraid he sat on the velveteen stool and flexing his fingers, he took a deep breath and began to play.

XxxxxX

"Young Master, please wait." Katsuki politely asked the boy as he approached him. The three of them had just arrived to their residence.

Both Michiru and Aizen stopped in their tracks and looked at their butler questioningly.

Katsuki smiled tenderly at the young boy, "Young master, could you be so kind to do for me a favor? I believe Momoko had in mind to prepare a delicious apple soufflé, but she had mentioned if I am not mistaken, that she needed the skillful assistance of a young man. Now… Do you know where I could find one of those?"

Aizen eyes grew wide with excitement, "Me! I am a skilled young man!" the little boy skipped towards the kitchen. They looked at the boy with adoring eyes.

Katsuki cleared his throat, "Lady Michiru. Could I please borrow you for a few minutes?"

 _I know that tone… It was naïve of me to think he wouldn't notice._

Michiru slowly nodded. The butler carefully placed his mistress's school bag and violin on a nearby table.

Both walked through green imagery that surrounded the majestic Kaiou Manor. Fountains, shrubs and all kinds of flowers surrounded them as they made their way to an iron-railed gazebo. Michiru sniffed the sweet aroma of her favorite tea, Hot Cinnamon Spice with a pinch of honey. Quickly she sat and without giving it further thought she grabbed a loaf of Battenberg cake.

A delighted moan escaped her lips as she tasted the spongy textured cake; it had been long since she had last savored her favorite treat. Katsuki poured some tea in Michiru's cup and stared at her as she kept taking loaves of cake.

A couple of minutes later and after she was pretty much satisfied, Michiru lightly tapped her lips clean with a cloth napkin and then blushed when she realized she had finished almost the whole cake. "Oh dear, I—I am sorry Katsuki-san, I—"

"Don't apologize. I am overfilled with bliss. It has been pleasurable to see you eat like this Lady Michiru. Seeing that our young masters and mistresses enjoy the little things we are able to do for them is what fills us butlers and maids with the most satisfaction." He confessed to her with tender eyes.

The head butler of the Kaiou Manor was very mindful of details. Katsuki Yasashii took pride in remembering every detail pertaining to his masters. He had always been there for Michiru—from covering a small 'boo-boo' with a band-aid when she fell to every occasion she needed words of encouragement; even when she didn't request them, yet deep inside badly sought them. Also, age didn't make him less charming or appealing. He happened to be a very respectable, elegant and handsome gentleman with a mysterious past. The young violinist loved spending time around him.

Since Michiru was small she had always looked up at Katsuki like a paternal figure. He showed her the warmth, love and acceptance every child desired and deserved. He knew a fair amount of things about the world- and about her, even those she hadn't spoken to him about. That was one of his attributes, the ability of reading people like books… And Michiru feared that very thing had just happened at that very moment.

"Lady Michiru. I am very concerned about your well-being." Katsuki combed his grayish hair. "What troubles you my child? What is keeping you from eating or sleeping properly?"

Michiru remained silent, her stormy blue eyes stared at the now empty porcelain cup in her hands. Frowning, the man stretched his hand over Michiru's and squeezed it lightly making her look up at him.

"I know many things burden and trouble the Kaiou my fair lady. I know of the many hardships you have been through throughout your young life and what keeps you from having a good night's rest, but since you turned fourteen it has gotten worse. You have lost weight, you look pale… and those black bags underneath your weary eyes can hardly be hidden with makeup anymore. Whatever is troubling you, is taking what little left there is of your sanity, my precious."

Michiru felt a knot in her throat when she saw tears form in her butler's gentle eyes.

 _If only… If only I could tell you about the wicked imagery that haunts me in my sleep…_

"Oh Katsuki…"

Katsuki gritted his teeth, "The day Lady Shioko left I felt like the most useless being in this world. I tried to cower you three from the hardships you had to endure in this very place, but I couldn't for that I am only but a butler. I tried to be a pillar for Lady Shioko, but in the end, I failed her. Ever since then I have promised myself I would give more than my 100% into making you and the young master the happiest children I could."

Michiru's blue eyes glazed with tears. She remembered the day Shioko left them. The day her older sister decided to follow her dreams, abolished the restrains her parents imposed on her and left her little siblings behind. The day she escaped with the apprentice butler Mathew.

 _That very day mother stopped laughing._

"You have no idea how impotent and terrible I feel right now, having to reanimate the awful happenings of my dear ladies all over again. It has been very difficult; I don't want this vicious cycle of martyred Kaiou to continue."

Michiru placed her hands on the butler's cheek. Her thumbs gently wiped away his tears.

"My lady, I am not worthy of your kindness."

 _I have always cherished the way you look at me Yasashii-san…_

"No, I am the one not worthy of your boundless kindness my cherished butler. I have always received such pleasant warmth and compassion from you."

Katsuki lowered his gaze. Michiru lifted his chin and smiled affectionately at him.

"You are my dearest friend. You have been there for me, for my siblings and my mother always. It was Shioko's decision to leave, she had her mind set on that goal and no one could have done anything to stop her from doing so. This that is happening to me is pretty much out of reach from you as well."

The man kissed her hand gently and looked into her troubled eyes. The whole idea of telling Katsuki the truth might make him believe she was completely out of her mind, but heck… Why not get over with it at all?

"The things I could say will sound extremely weird and surreal, and yes… they aren't family related as you might have guessed. Would you still listen to me?"

"Anytime my lady." Responded the old man, showing seriousness in his every feature. Katsuki hoped whatever troubled his lady was something trivial and easy to resolve, though deep down he knew whatever she was about to say was somehow related to the event that took place eleven years ago that had foretold she would be taken away from him.

Michiru snickered.

 _The hell with it…_

"Now you know I have never kept anything from you and even if I wanted it's not even worth it with your intuition. Yes, there is something new troubling me. A call from destiny… if you want to call it that way. By the looks of it, to pursue it not only I have to leave behind this place and forget about my dream of becoming a violinist, but it could also mean I might be endangered in the process of achieving what is being asked of me."

The old man's heart began to ache. Lately, he had been recalling more and more often the curious event in which the mysterious Meiou Setsuna appeared before him and Michiru. Much to his dislike, the dark green haired woman's words kept echoing the foretelling of the aqua haired girl's leave and how he needed to be supportive of that.

Katsuki took a deep breath and swallowed some of his cup's now-not-so-savory contents; "This… destiny of yours… What does it want you to do?" he asked not taking his eyes away from his cup.

"Apparently, something only I can do."

"Why you?"

"Beats me."

"And only you can do it?"

"Apparently only me and someone else."

"Do you know this other person?"

"Not yet."

"Could I help?"

"I don't think so my dear Katsuki."

Sighing deeply, the old man took his pale eyes off his cup and he gazed at Michiru, "Do you think Uranus will be able to help you?"

The young woman recoiled and looked at her butler in awe.

 _What in the world? H-How does he…?_

The wise butler crossed his arms and rested his back against the cool chair as he closed his eyes, "I have heard you mention that name a couple of times while you sleep and now recently when you are daydreaming. Katsuki chuckled, "Hell, for some reason it seems like you are savoring that name whenever it escapes your lips."

Michiru gulped and blushed. She quickly looked away when she remembered the husky and somewhat sultry voice of the shadow woman whom referring herself simply as 'Uranus', spoke to her in her dreams.

Katsuki opened his eyes to see a very flustered and nervous Michiru. He winced. Michiru's look reminded him of the troubled look Yuri had when he found out that she had fallen in love with her music teacher. Silence filled the air for a few minutes. Katsuki realized he needed to do something quick to break the ice wall he had just formed a few seconds ago.

"About eleven years ago, on your 3rd birthday to be precise, I met a woman. The meeting that took place for a few minutes was unreal. She requested me to continue being your counsel and support whenever you needed me. She also spoke of hard times to come and a sudden leave." Spoke the butler in soft words.

Just a few minutes ago, Michiru was the one that thought would leave the butler astonished; little she knew it would be the other way around. She looked at Katsuki confused, shocked and troubled due to his sudden confession.

 _Yasashii-san… what are you talking about?_

The butler stood up, walked to Michiru and knelt before her. He took the shocked girl's hand and lightly kissing it gave the teenager a heartfelt look.

"As your protector I have sought nothing more than your happiness and well-being Michiru, I have always been there for you in good and bad times and I wouldn't want it any other way. I have always supported your dreams and aspirations but…" Katsuki took a deep breath as he fought hard against crying, "this destiny— "he paused, fear in his words, "might endanger you child and I can't do a thing about it... if something were to happen to you, oh… this frail heart wouldn't be able to take it my dear. You are too precious to me."

Michiru couldn't refrain herself from crying anymore and threw her arms around the man that she possibly loved the most in the world.

XxxxxX

A disconcerted and alarmed Michiru sat upright at the noise of thunder. As lightning randomly lit up the room she soon confirmed that she was by herself. The violinist scowled. The lights of the bathroom were off.

 _Maybe she got hungry? Went out? No, not with this rain._

Michiru tried to make sense out of her lover's disappearance. At least it comforted her that the blonde didn't seem to be in trouble. Then, as the young musician's senses sharpened, she could hear a distant, harmonious tune. She closed her eyes and did her best to filter the stormy noises that disrupted the gracious melody.

 _That's Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. There's no doubt. Maybe Haruka found her way to the music room?  
Perhaps, but that skillful playing is not hers at all…_

Michiru gasped when she realized whom played the faraway tune. Sitting on the edge of the bed she stretched and saw her slippers next to Haruka's. The sea senshi smiled, "Certainly she got drawn to the spellbinding melody." Without giving it further thought, she stood up, grabbed her robe and walked out of her room towards the Music Room she knew far too well.

It wasn't until she walked down the hallways that Michiru was finally able to comprehend the intensity with which the wind soared. She stopped by one of the big, glass windows that offered a view to the front of the manor and stared out of it for a few minutes. It had stopped raining, for now. She then questioningly glimpsed at a black sedan that made its way to the front porch; certainly, it was some other guest Katsuki expected.

"It's so windy… just like that time…" She touched the cold glass and winced as a terrible pain struck her head.

XxxxxX

Michiru cried desperately as she ran into the gusty night, the moonlight being the only thing that showed her the way. She tried her best to hold together her tattered, soiled dress. She stopped just steps away from a cliff. Michiru coughed as she tried to regain her breath; tears streaming down her face. Her soul was tormented, her very being was in turmoil.

Her strength finally gave out and she fell on her knees. She felt disgusted, she felt ashamed… she was infuriated. God knows what would had happened to her hadn't been for Greta. She had, only by a small chance, escaped her drunk, sleazy father. The man had tried to have his way with her just then, with his own daughter!

Being unable to drive away the unpleasant thought, she clenched her teeth and began hitting the ground with all her might as she recalled the events she had just experienced… as she recalled how helpless she had been, as she recalled the heinous laughter of the man as she was still able to smell his fetid scent. Michiru felt worse than the very dirt she was punching. Her pained screams echoed in the pitch-black night. The waves of the nearby sea splashed wildly on the rocky bottom. The sea was becoming more and more enraged.

Worn out, she wept and ended up wrapping her trembling arms around herself in despair.

 ** _"Despair no more child… I will wash away your suffering…"_**

Michiru looked around her while trying to regain her breath, she couldn't see no one. She sworn she had heard a voice.

 ** _"Look at your poor hands child… What have you done to them?"_**

Michiru gasped at the eerie wail and stared with terror at her bloody hands. She had been so overtaken by angst that she hadn't realized the damage she did to herself, to her hands… to her dreams.

 ** _"Now… how will you play your violin… swivel your brushes… swim in my waters?"_**

The aqua haired was shocked, "S-swim in your waters?" she asked fearful and shocked. Michiru swallowed hard, she crawled to the very edge of the cliff.

 _Has insanity completely claimed my judgement? I-Is the sea talking to me?_

Surprise overtook her as she stared at a purple glowing circle that had formed in the depths of the sea.

"W-What the...?"

 ** _"My poor child… come to me…I will take away your sorrow." invited the unnerving voice._**

Michiru's mind was suddenly filled with cynical thoughts and memories. The negativity was so overwhelming that she felt she was drowning.

 ** _"You have nothing to lose… child of the White Moon…come join me…" invited the spooky whisper once more while snickering sinisterly._**

The aqua haired senses then became dull, her eyes hazy. The sea she loved so much was offering to stop all the suffering she had for so long endured. Unconsciously she approached the edge. It became very hard to think. The wind grew stronger. Michiru was just inches from losing her balance and falling into the abyss.

 _The voice is right. Is there any point to struggle anymore? What for?_

"You have no right to claim this child, evil fiend." Stated an imposing aqua haired woman with a cold tone. She gave a quick, elegant pirouette and with a blow of air threw Michiru away from a certain fall. She then held high a beautiful golden hand mirror that emitted a very strong beam of light.

"Fight this Michiru!" Claimed the sailor dressed woman.

Michiru flinched at the bright light and somehow managed to snap out of her trance. Quickly, the woman faced the mirror towards the sea and it released an even brighter beam of sea-green light towards the increasing and pulsating purple glow.

"You wretched BITCH!" cried the ominous voice that came from the bottom of the precipice.

Soon the purple glow on the sea was no more and for an unknown reason the wind and the sea seemed to calm down. Michiru quickly crawled back as soon as she realized she was still very near to fall down the cliff.

"Good thing I made it in time." Smiled the woman with which she shared a curious resemblance.

Michiru stared with disbelief at the woman that for some reason looked like an older version of her, "W-who are you?"

"I am the soul of Sailor Neptune, the Senshi of the Seas."

"Of the seas? Wasn't the sea just luring me into suicide right now?" inquired a very confused and frightened Michiru; she tried to make sense of the surreal madness that was happening.

Neptune looked at the girl with pity, "That was no more than an evil entity that manifested from the darkness and chaos of the very depths of your heart. The sea would never harm you. I could never harm you, for that matter."

"T-that… that voice, i-it wanted me dead."

"Yes it did, because you are a threat to the very things it represents. Because your soul harbor's my powers and the endless strength of a soldier of love. You might not remember it now, but a long time ago you were the younger princess of the planet of the seas, Neptune. And you, along with other soldiers, protected the solar system from evil forces."

 _I think I was better off when I couldn't reason at all…_

"Sailor Neptune elegantly protected the Outer System of invaders. Your kind call them aliens."

Michiru gave Neptune the craziest look. She realized that by now any chances of certifying some sanity were long gone.

 _…on second thought jumping into the obscure seas doesn't sound so far-fetched at all now…_

"Then by all means jump." responded Neptune coolly.

The girl recoiled, "Y-You… You read my mind?"

Neptune chuckled lightly, "Silly child, have you given any thought to what Uranus or I have told you?"

"Uranus... You know Uranus?"

"Know her?" Neptune didn't hide an enamored sigh as she gazed at her mirror; it showed the gallant image of another sailor suited woman, one with short blonde hair and a handsome smirk. The sea soldier stroked her fingers ever so cautiously on top of the image that was being shown in her mirror. Her blue eyes filled with melancholy and longing, "Sailor Uranus is my partner, the Princess of Uranus, the mighty soldier of the sky and wind… my soulmate."

"You loved her."

The reflection faded from the mirror and Sailor Neptune slowly turned to face Michiru, her eyes turning soft as she knelt in front of the puzzled teenager.

"Yes, Kaiou Michiru. I adored that woman more than life itself and she devoted herself to me in return. We shared a great love… and if fate is gracious enough, so will you. The upcoming Silence had us reincarnate in this age and era." Neptune stretched her hand to the fragile girl and helped her up.

"Young lady, you are the new vessel of Sailor Neptune." Neptune's index finger touched Michiru's forehead and the violinist could feel a pleasant warmth on her forehead. The symbol of Neptune glowed a beautiful sea green. The teenager gasped after she saw many images of a faraway past taking place in her head.

Instinctively the teenager stepped back, experimenting such a thing for the first time, "What were those?"

"Some memories from Neptune's past life."

"She… Uranus was there… in so many memories."

Neptune smiled tenderly, "But of course, she was an extremely important person then and will soon become one again for you. But as Uranus's soul told you, before that happens she needs to be awakened like you."

"And you need me to be the one to awaken Sailor Uranus…"

Neptune nodded. "Hopefully she won't turn out to be such a stubborn child like yourself." Slightly kidded Neptune referring to Michiru's constant struggle against her fate.

"But… what will happen with my life here…?"

Neptune's blue eyes saddened, "Sacrifices have to be made. Life has forced us to give up a few things to gain others."

"Sacri…fices?" the young violinist's eyes were anxious and terrified as she considered the severity of that statement.

"A sacrifice is an act of giving up something valued for the sake of something else regarded as more important or worthy… and what is more valuable than the salvation of this world and its people by fulfilling your mission?"

Michiru swallowed hard and stared at the ground, "Y-You ask too much of me."

"You must be strong. You will meet Uranus's reincarnation and a few other special people along the way that will help you make this work out. I am so sorry that this is so much to take."

Michiru bit her lower lip and thought about all the terrible things she had experienced in her life because of her parents and how many times she simply just wanted to disappear.

Sympathetically, Neptune held Michiru's hands carefully and kissed them. Soft, warm light engulfed the wounded hands and as soon as the light faded the hands of the young violinist were like new.

Michiru gasped surprised. She turned her hands and moved her fingers. They were healed.

"Next time be more gentle with them, alright?" pleaded the soldier with a gentle tone.

Soon after Neptune began to fade, Michiru's eyes turned wide, fear bred in her heart, "Wait! Where are you going!? Don't leave me alone!"

"I am always with you beloved Michiru."

And then the teenager was by herself, still standing by the cliff and being bathed by the warm moonlight. She was unable to explain what she had just experimented nor could tell why she somehow felt better; lighter. She gazed at the moon and as she closed her eyes she recalled several other images of a life that once was.

She then noticed she held something in her hands. A one-way airplane ticket to Tokyo and an object far too familiar, impossible for her to forget.

Taking a deep breath, she held the glowing silver and green transformation stick close to her heart and looked ahead of her with ever changing blue eyes like the sea—they were filled with concern, resolve and hope.

XxxxxX

"Hey. Wake up little Kappa. Wake up."

Michiru snapped out of her trance when someone shook her. Still somewhat dazed she gasped when she saw her older sister standing in front of her.

"My, don't go being out of yourself like that, it's scary. Got it?" teased the beautiful woman.

"Shioko…" mentioned Michiru, her voice filled with nostalgia and surprise.

"Don't Shioko me like that. You aren't seeing a ghost. Surprisingly, I happen to be very alive." the older sister winked, "By the way, what happened to you?"

Michiru lowered her gaze and took her hand to her forehead, "I-I don't know." The aqua haired pondered about the recent flashback she experimented.

"Had a bad memory?"

Not knowing what else to respond the aqua haired slowly nodded.

"Ah, sadly this place harbors many of those, doesn't it?"

The sisters stood side by side, without sharing a word for a few minutes then Michiru noticed Shioko was by herself, "I am surprised no butler or maid is with you."

"Ah, that is because I sneaked my way in." Shioko smugly declared.

Holding the robe tighter Michiru looked at her older sister questioningly. Shioko smirked and snobbishly put away some wild strands of blue hair behind her ear, "I figured it was pretty late and didn't wanted to wake up any of the maids or butlers. So… I decided to use the front door and for my surprise my old key worked on the doorknob. Ha! Can you believe that? It's been so long and they haven't changed it?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow and looked bemused at her sister while hearing to her anecdote. Noticing her sister's look, the older woman cleared her throat and continued her story, "Ha, I wish. Yes, someone got clever and did change it so I ended up lock picking it. Anyways, I entered the house, didn't saw anybody and then heard the piano and figured it was Aizen since mom is now dead and on my way to the Music Room I find you in a trance right here."

"Ah…" was the only thing a bewildered Michiru could reply.

"Anyhow, let's go."

Both sisters proceeded to walk towards the Music Room. Shioko couldn't help but grin at the weariness of her smaller sister.

"So… How has life treated you, Little Kappa?"

Michiru made an annoyed face, "For the thousand time, stop calling me kappa."

"But, it's the cute nickname I have given you! You should be honored I remembered it!" Shioko teased.

The aqua haired sighed irritated. After so many years she had at least hoped her older sister gained some maturity, but by the looks of it, her older sister was still the same annoying older sibling she remembered.

"You certainly took your sweet time getting here by the way…" responded an annoyed Michiru.

"Well, there is the bad weather. And then there's Phil, who took forever in the airport."

"Who?"

"Phil… my third husband."

Tilting her head to the side, Michiru stared at her sister in shock, "Third… husband…?"

"Yeah, he's a cutey, but can also have a temper, he didn't want to get wet so he stayed inside the car. Oh, look at that, we reached the room already!" exclaimed Shioko rapidly trying to change the topic. She sprung open the big door that gave way to the Music Room.

The Senshi of the Seas grinned in delight as her little brother adeptly performed Mozart's _Rondo Alla Turca_ with a skill that someone could only obtain through industrious practice or if lucky, could perform by natural talent. And just as she had imagined, the Senshi of the Wind was also there, resting against the cool wall. The blonde had her eyes closed and was swinging her head from side to side to the enthralling music.

"Bravo! Bravo!" clapped the purple haired as she praised the young musician.

Both Aizen and Haruka opened their eyes in amusement.

"Big sister!" exclaimed Aizen full of surprise. The young man's eyes quickly filled with tears as he ran towards Shioko whom he hugged tightly. "I was worried you wouldn't make it!"

Shioko coughed as she felt the air escape her due to the tight embrace. Aizen cried hard against her chest. The older woman scratched her head and tried to drive away the embarrassment she now felt, "Hi there to you too Little Imp." She happily patted his head.

Aizen quickly made an annoyed face and protruded his lower lip, "Who are you calling Imp?!" he demanded.

"He's not an imp! Stop calling people names! Geez, you haven't grown up at all Shioko!" yelled Michiru.

Haruka stared perplexed at the siblings. Even though Michiru and Aizen seemed to exasperatingly shout at their laughing sister there was something… the fact that they were together being as they were even after the sad incident of their mother's passing somehow showed their true bond as siblings. The blonde found herself smiling at the three and couldn't help, but laugh at them. It was, as a matter of fact, very rare to see her girlfriend aggravated like she was and the blonde couldn't deny Michiru looked charming rattled like that.

The relatives suddenly came to a halt when they heard the blonde laugh, perhaps a little harder than she should.

An annoyed Michiru approached her lover and punched her head, "What are you laughing at?" The aqua haired had an angry tick and sweat drop on her head.

"Oi! Ouch! That hurt! Gomen!" exclaimed Haruka now holding her head where Michiru hit her and trying her best to stop laughing.

Shioko raised an eyebrow and quickly approached the couple. She stared intently at the blonde, "Oh…? Who's this?"

"This is my important partner. Tenou Haruka." Quickly explained Michiru with an annoyed tone.

"Oh?" asked Shioko with a mischievous tone, "The famous racer happens to be even cuter in person." she sultrily mentioned while inspecting Haruka from head to toes.

The blonde's cheeks flushed an intense red, Michiru opened her mouth in pure annoyance and quickly stood between her lover and her sister, "Also, she happens to be a woman by the way."

The blue haired glared at her sister and she pretentiously tilted her head, "Hey, you don't have to get that defensive. I was just admiring Tenou-san. You are very lucky having such a ravishing tomboy as your… _partner_." Teased Shioko.

"Shioko-san… remember you are married." Reminded a sweat dropped Aizen, feeling the uncomfortable tension that was building up between the two sisters.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, yes I know. Either way, it's good to know there's some eye candy around while being here." She winked at Haruka, "I am tired, I am going to sleep."

With that Shioko turned and began getting out of the room with a snooty chuckle, "Good night little imp and little kappa." She stopped by the door-frame and turned, "Oh and by the way Haru-chan, you are more than welcome to join me if kappa here gives you the cold shoulder." Shioko winked and walked away.

"D-Did she undressed me just now and kind of invited me to sleep with her?" inquired the blonde after gulping deeply, still uncertain of what had just happened.

Aizen was left flabbergasted and Michiru was fuming next to him, "I am going to kill her."

XxxxX

Finally the older sister has made her appearance, but... was it such a good idea after all?


End file.
